Vizinhos
by Mlynx
Summary: Tiago Potter e Sirius Black têm muita coisas em comum, amigos, sócios da mesma empresa, e ambos estão apaixonados pelas suas vizinhas de 17 anos, Lílian Evans e Marlene McKinnon, agora eles tem um enorme problema a começar pelo fato de que mesmo a atração sendo mutua eles são 10 anos mais velhos que elas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Oi povo, eu tive que repostar esse capitulo, tava todo bagunçado porque eu tinha postado es pressas, nada foi alterado, ta exatamente do jeito que tava antes, só com uma ou duas correções.**_

_**BJBJ**_

* * *

Alguma coisa está acontecendo alguma coisa com você Lílian? - A pergunta de Marlene a despertou do leve transe que havia entrado durante a aula de literatura.

- Não está tudo bem, só estou um pouco cansada. - respondeu em sussurro enquanto a professora continuava espalhando seu tédio mortífero pela sala de aula.

Marlene esperou alguns minutos até o sinal tocar para abordá-la novamente com as suas perguntas.

- Você? Cansada? - A morena perguntou enquanto guardavam os livros e cadernos nas suas mochila.

- Sim, porque? - Perguntou enquanto colocava a sua mochila nas costas.

- Porque, porque é você, tem horários pra tudo, cansada não faz parte do seu lindo dicionário Lílian, principalmente numa segunda feira. - A preocupação agora estava visível no rosto de Marlene, a ruiva riu.

- Está tudo bem. Mesmo, eu só não conseguir dormir direito, acho que tenho que trocar de colchão.

Marlene teria aceirado a desculpa se não tivesse visto a ruiva corar violentamente com o comentário sobre o colchão.

- Posso ficar com você hoje à tarde? - A morena perguntou enquanto saiam da escola.

- Não, - Ela respondeu com mais rapidez e intensidade do que esperava, Marlene estranhou. - meus pais ainda não chegaram, só chegam amanhã na verdade, acho melhor você não ir não.

- Entendo, bom então eu vou indo para casa. - Marlene beijou a bochecha da ruiva que estava novamente vermelha e tomou seu caminho para casa.

A verdade era que Lílian estava estranha ultimamente, mas achara melhor ficar calada, precisava ter mais informações antes de começar a perguntar ou levaria uma patada.

Lílian era uma garota tímida, fechada, completamente nerd, a blusa branca da escola ficava fechada até o colarinho e a saia de pregas escura era a maior da sala ia até acima dos joelhos, não falava com ninguém, as duas eram completamente opostas, como a ruiva mesma dizia Marlene era toda 'ida', atrevida, pervertida, extrovertida, intrometida. Acabaram amigas por causa de um trabalho em dupla que foram obrigadas a fazer, descobriram durante o trabalho que tinham uma mania parecida e dai tudo se seguiu normalmente.

Mas agora havia algo diferente nela, parecia que ela brilhava, estava aérea, mas de um jeito bom, se não conhecesse a ruiva diria que era homem, mas ela sabia que não era, que será que tinha a sua amiga?

* * *

Lílian estava aérea e distante, sim, aquilo era verdade, mas ela tinhas seus motivos, pensou enquanto entrava na banheira.

E tudo começara três meses atrás...

TRÊS MESES ATRAS...

_Ela não entendia porque tinha que fazer aquilo para sua mãe, porque diabos ela tinha de levar aquele bolo para o vizinho? Mas sua mãe queria muito agradecer pelo concerto na bomba d'água e sobrara para Lílian a adorável tarefa de entregar o bolo de banana para o lindo vizinho, por quem estava completamente caída, era idiotices, coisa repugnantemente adolescente, algo que com toda certeza do mundo Marlene faria, sorrindo lembrou que Lene não apenas estaria caída por ele como também cairia matando em cima do cara, bem, dessa vez a ruiva não a culparia por isso, o cara era um verdadeiro pedaço de mal caminho ambulante pela vizinhança._

_Tocou a campainha e esperou, estava escuro já e seus pais tinha saído para o cinema, pareciam um casala de adolescentes, ela gostava disso. Seus pensamentos viraram nevoa e seus joelhos geleia quando Tiago Potter abriu a porta só com uma toalha escura enrolada na cintura._

* * *

_Ele iria lá, estava decidido, mesmo que fosse preso por isso, ele iria. Pensou debaixo do chuveiro, os pais dela haviam saído a pouco tempo, ele iria lá a beijaria e..._

_E nada, porque Tiago não sairia de ca..._

_Merda de campainha será que não dava pra perceber que ele estava no meio de um crise existencial? Pegou a toalha e desceu as escadas até a porta enquanto se enrolava com a toalha, quem seria?_

_Abriu a porta pronto para mandar quem quer que fosse para a puta que pariu e então..._

_DEUS PROTETOR DOS HOMENS QUE FANTASIAM COM O PROÍBIDO!_

_Ali estava fonte de todos os seus problemas e de todos os seus sonhos perfeitos._

_Lílian Evans, a sua vizinha recatada por quem estava perdidamente apaixona desde que havia se mudado para lá dois anos antes._

_Respirou fundo se recompondo do susto._

_- Olá. - Ele disse com mais calma do que seu corpo possuía realmente._

_- O-oi, minha mãe pediu pra que eu te entregasse esse bolo para agradecer pela bomba. - A ruiva lhe entregou a travessa e virou de costas voltando para casa ao lado._

_Por um segundo ele a deixou se afastar como um idiota._

_FAZ ALGUMA COISA, FAZ ALGUMA COISAAAAAAAAA!_

_- Espera. - Ele gritou um pouco mais alto do que deveria e esperava._

* * *

_Lílian só queria entregar o bolo e ir, só voltar para casa, mas o homem abriu a porta daquele jeito..._

_Deusa protetora das mulheres que desejam!_

_Como um homem podia ser tão, tão, tão tudo aquilo ali? Não podia ser normal, aquilo não era permitido._

_Mas ele a chamou de volta com calma e respirando rapidamente._

_- Sim. - Respondeu com a boca seca._

_- Você, você, você não quer entrar? - Ele perguntou._

_-Eu, eu..._

_- Só por um tempinho, o bairro anda meio perigoso e eu vi que seus pais saíram como fazem todo fim de semana e que você está sozinha, quero dizer porque não fica por mais um tempo, só até eles chegarem, sabe? - Eles estava nervoso? Por que estava falando muito rápido e muita coisa- Ou não fique, se você não quiser pode ir pra casa eu não tenho motivos pra que você fique nem você pra ficar e muito provavelmente não vai acontecer nada com você se você preferir ficar na casa, ou..._

_- Eu fico, muito obrigada. - De onde veio toda aquela coragem? Tinha certeza de que estava vermelha, odiava ser tão branca._

_- Tudo bem entra, eu vou me vesti, desculpe por atender a porta assim, fica à vontade. - Lílian passou por ele e sentiu o cheiro de sabonete. - Pode sentar no sofá, já volto._

_A ruiva entrou na casa como se pisasse em ovos e sentou no sofá em frente a grade televisão. Tiago fechou a porta, colocou a torta sobre a mesa da cozinha e subiu rapidamente as escadas._

_Lílian havia perdido o juízo, era aquilo, as não havia conseguido resistir, entrar na casa dele e ver como era ali, a 'toca' dele, estava curiosa oras, mesmo, adoraria saber como ele ouviu._

_Alguns minutos depois ele desceu, vestido com uma calça de brim e uma camisa branca, havia colocado o perfume que ela sentira algumas vezes quando o cumprimentava ou passava perto demais._

_- Você quer um pouco do bolo?_

_- Não, obrigada, e obrigada também por me convidar para ficar aqui. - Respondeu baixinho e com a cabeça baixa._

_- Tudo bem, é mais seguro para você. Quer alguma coisa? Água, chocolate quente?_

_- Eu aceito um chocolate quente, obrigada._

_- Você é bonita, mas quando cora fica mais ainda. - Disse ante de entrar na cozinha._

* * *

_Ela estava em completo êxtase, pensou, estavam conversando, tomando chocolate quente, se ele não fosse seu vizinho e dez anos mais velho provavelmente a essa altura teria tomado coragem e de alguma forma beijado ele._

_Queria muito tocá-lo, o perfume amadeirado estava deixando-a embriagada, queria muito, mas muito, mas ainda tinha um pouquinho de juízo na sua cabeça, ele acharia que ela era uma...puta. E ela só queria beijá-lo apenas uma vez, só para descobrir como seria a sensação de ter os lábios contra os dela._

_- Você está bem? - Ele perguntou, quem tinha se mexido? Porque ele parecia estar mais perto do que antes, talvez os dois, estava entorpecida demais para notar esse detalhe._

_- Sim, eu estou. Porque?_

_- Parece meio nervosa e está corando de novo. - O tom de voz dele estava um pouco mais alto do que antes._

_- Eu costumo ficar corada por nada. - Era mentira daquela vez, ela estava tendo pensamentos estranhos com o vizinho. - Odeio isso._

_- Não odeie, porque você fica realmente muito bonita, acho que vou fazê-la ficar corada mais vezes._

_- Pare com isso não é divertido, não gosto de ficar vermelha. - Murmurou abaixando a cabeça novamente, era um movimento muito comum para ela, pensou._

_- Lílian, você é linda, acho que estou sendo repetitivo, certo?_

_- Está tudo bem, - Não, não estava nada bem, porque de alguma forma eles haviam se aproximado ainda mais. - meus pais estão demorando, tem certeza de que não sou nenhum incômodo pra você?_

_- Não, eu não tinha nada pra fazer, não me importa que fique comigo aqui por mais um tempo. - Ele não poderia deixá-la ir, não agora que estavam tão perto, literalmente._

_- Não tinha planos pra hoje? - Perguntou._

_- Não, eu não sabia o que ia fazer da minha noite até você chegar._

_- Você ficou de babá. - Ela disse constrangida._

_- Não fiquei não, você está aqui porque convidei você, logo não estou de babá._

_- Mas..._

_- Se minha companhia é tão irritante então vá. - Não, não vá, era o que queria dizer, mas sabia que era isso que ela iria fazer se o dissesse._

_- Não, é só que eu não quero causar problemas._

_- Não está causando problemas. - Porque não descobrimos se está passando alguma coisa descente na TV a cabo enquanto esperamos, tenho certeza que minha companhia vai se tornar menos tediosa depois de um pouco de comédia. - Ele disse risonho. - A não ser que você não goste de comédias. Gosta de comedias Lílian? Ou prefere documentários, não, já sei, você faz o tipo romance, tenho certeza que posso lidar com isso._

* * *

_A verdade era que a ruivinha de grandes olhos azuis verdes causara grandes problemas, desde que se mudara para a casa do lado dois anos e meio antes, na época ela tinha apenas 14 anos e meio, mas ela não tinha a menor consciência de estava causados estes problemas._

_Ele tinha apenas 24 quando ela chegara, tinha saído da faculdade da pouco tempo, mas o negócio com o Sirius já estava montado e ia de vento em popa, não só isso, mas haviam mulheres, dinheiro uma casa bonita e um trabalho que adorava, até que se apaixonara pela vizinha de 14 anos._

_Passara dois anos em um psicólogo achando que aquele amor que sentia era pedofilia, uma perversão, mas acabara se mostrando apenas um amor para uma idade imprópria, já que mesmo ela crescendo o sentimento não mudara e ele não apresentava interesses em outras garotas._

_Aquilo não tinha nada a ver com a idade._

_Mas ele era 10 anos mais velho, não era possível se ignorara aquele fato, pelo simples motivo de ser um fato. Ao lado dela sentia-se um velho, mesmo sabendo que não era pra tanto, mas que podia fazer, não consegui evitar._

_Agora aquele demoniozinho inocente adentrava na sua vida como se tivesse todo e qualquer direito de fazê-lo de novo, ali sentada no seu sofá rindo de alguma coisa na TV ligada à sua frente, como ele poderia e conseguir resistir?_

_Lílian era tímida, recatada e delicada, o oposto de todas as mulheres com quem dormira ou tivera qualquer tipo de relacionamento em sua vida. A verdade era que desde que saíra da terapia não dormira ou havia saído com absolutamente ninguém e aquilo fora 6 meses atrás._

_Mas ele procurava ver pelo lado bom, porque havia um! A ruiva tinha 17 agora e nada seria ilegal, seria, no sentido de hipóteses, porque ele não se atreveria tocar nela, sabia que se ela não gostasse ou se assustasse nunca mais poderia se quer chegar perto ou cumprimentá-la mais uma vez._

_- No que está pensando? - Ela perguntou, Tiago está encantado, raramente ouvia a voz dela que era sempre baixa, quase um sussurro._

_- Como? - ACORDA! SUA BESTA!_

_- Está aéreo_

_- Desculpe, não estava pensando em nada em particular. - A luz dos faróis do lado de fora da casa passaram pela janela e chamaram a atenção dos dois. - Seus pais chegaram._

_- Bem eu vou indo, obrigada novamente Senhor Potter._

_- Tiago, me chame de Tiago - Senhor Potter o fazia se sentir muito velho, mas por motivos óbvios não admitiria isso._

_- Ah! Ok. Eu tenho que ir, Tiago._

_- Eu sei._

_Mas nenhum dos dois se mexeu, ficaram ali, parados, sentado no sofá, ele perdido naquelas duas esmeraldas e ela pensando em que gosto teriam os lábios dele._

_Lílian se moveu, mas não para se levantar, ela apenas fechou os seus olhos, em um pedido mudo que ele entendeu muito bem._

_Com calma se aproximou dela, o perfume de flor o atraído para cada vez mais perto, o hálito quente tocou a pele dela e segundos depois os lábios dele tocaram os seus._

_Uma pequena corrente elétrica passou entre os corpos naqueles poucos segundos em que os lábios ficaram conectados, até que depois do que parecerem horas perfeitas o beijo acabou, os dois se afastaram lenta e relutantemente ao mesmo tempo._

_Depois, vermelha como um tomate Lília levantou e foi embora sem desgrudar os olhos dos dele até sair da casa, Tiago ficou sentado no sofá tão sem ação e palavras quanto ela, mas também tão feliz quanto._

* * *

AGORA...

Lílian levantou da banheira com um sorriso nos lábios, aquele beijo nunca seria esquecido por ela, seu primeiro beijo e havia sido perfeito, ainda sorria quando lembrava dele, o que acontecia quase sempre.

Entrou no quarto vestida no roupão procurando algo apropriado para vestir naquela tarde.

* * *

DOIS DIAS DEPOIS DO BEIJO...

_Depois do beijo ela realmente esperava, que as coisas ficassem pelo menos estranhas entre eles, mas não se viram até dois dias depois, um sábado, os pais de Lílian também haviam ficado preocupados com os assaltos frequentes no bairro e como pretendiam sair à noite estavam realmente pensado em levá-la, mas ela não gostava de servir de castiçal pros pais e ficar segurando vela._

_Seus pais pareciam um casal de adolescentes, todo final de semana um programa novo, uma viagem, achava aquilo lindo, mas se tivesse que ficar com uma babá sempre que eles saíssem, o que acontecia com muita frequência, afinal ela já tinha 17 anos, claramente ela não se importava de ficar sozinha, mas tentar convencer o Sr. e a Sra. Evans daquilo era impossível_

_Lílian havia passado todo o dia trancada no quarto estudando, mesmo sendo apenas o começo do ano letivo, mas já haviam muitos assuntos para estudar e seus pais ainda não tinham decidido o que fazer com ela._

_- Lily meu bem, desça aqui um instante, já vamos sair._

_Desceu as escadas resignada, a voz da mãe parecia alegre demais para quem iria deixar a filha sozinha naquele lugar, e encontrou Tiago Potter conversando alegremente com o seu pai._

_- Pedimos para que o senhor Potter fique com você enquanto vamos ao teatro. - Declarou o pai enquanto dava tapinhas nas costas do moreno ao seu lado._

_VOCÊ O QUE?_

_Foi a frase que veio à cabeça dela naquele instante, mas preferiu não falar nada, a verdade era que achava que estava tão vermelha que se falasse alguma coisa acabaria saindo sem voz alguma como sempre acontecia._

_- Muito obrigada por isso novamente. - Seu pai já estava na porta colocando o casaco na sua mãe. - As invasões e os assaltos estão nos deixando realmente preocupados, mas a Lílian se recusa a nos acompanhar em nossos passeios, não sabíamos o que fazer._

_- Está tudo bem, não é nenhum problema pra mim, a Lílian é uma ótima companhia e eu não tenho mais nada pra fazer hoje mesmo. - Como ele conseguia manter aquele sorriso bonito para s seus pais?_

_- Mas mesmo assim muito obrigada novamente, realmente não sei o que faríamos sem o senhor. - Sua mãe saiu de casa sendo seguida pelo seu pai que abriu a porta do carro para ela. - Se comporte meu bem. -Gritou a mãe quando o carro começou a sair._

_Quando o carro havia ido embora e eles ficaram sozinhos completamente, foi que teve noção de onde se metera, ou melhor de onde seus pais haviam a metido. O silêncio mortal s instalou na sala até que ele pigarreou._

_- Se você tem que pegar alguma coisa antes de ir...- Ele também estava reticente com alguma coisa, mas ela achava que era apenas vergonha pelo que havia acontecido com eles antes, mas quem não estaria, depois daquilo ela estava evitando sair nos horário em que sabia que correria o risco de encontrá-lo._

_UMA FACA! Pra me matar e logo._

_- Não preciso de mais nada. - Só de você é, claro._

_- Então vamos._

* * *

_Calados eles ficaram por mais de uma hora desde que haviam entrado na casa dele, só senados no sofá nenhuma palavra. Ele olhava para ela que corava e abaixava a cabeça._

_Até que sem aguentar mais aquela tensão Tiago segurou o braço dela e a puxou para cima dele, por poucos segundos apenas ficaram se encarando nenhum movimento, e então ele a beijou, mas dessa vez não foi tão delicado, sua língua pediu passagem e ela lhe de, o moreno explorou com desesperado prazer cada canto da boca dela, dando e recebendo prazer de forma inimaginável a nenhum dos dois._

_Quando ele se afastou de sorriso preenchia todo o rosto, mas Lílian não lhe deu tempo para respirar, voltou a beijar aquela bocas, as mãos dele soltaram o cabelo ruivo e sumiram dentro dele, acariciando e massageando._

_Ela gemeu e apertou os ombros dele, aquilo era normal? Todo aquele prazer, era normal? Aquele beijo estava ficando melhor do que ela imaginara e ela havia imaginado bastante. Tiago soltou a boca dela e beijou o pescoço alvo, deu pequenas mordidas pela pele. Não sabia qual era o perfume, mas ele estava cada vez mais embriagado por ele._

_- Qual perfume? – Perguntou contra o ombro dela._

_- Que?_

_- Que perfume você usa?_

_- Ah! Lírios._

_- Imaginei._

_Voltou a beijá-la nos lábios com o mesmo prazer, ela era dele e que se explodisse todo o restante, ela já tinha 17, era permitido legalmente, poderia ser mal visto, mas ele não seria preso por aquilo._

_E ela o queria, mostrava aquilo quando correspondia aos seus beijos com a mesma intensidade, com mordidas, pequenos gemidos, enchendo a sala o deixando maluco, sem conseguir pensar, formular uma ideia ou qualquer outro tipo de coisa que não fosse nevoa._

_Quero mais!_

_Esse pensamento encheu a cabeça dos dois, de forma que ele teria que fazer alguma coisa quanto quilo tudo._

_Até que o telefone tocou_

_- O telefone. – ela murmurou._

_- Que toque. – Voltou a beijá-la, mas foi afastado delicadamente por ela._

_- Atende, tenho que ir no banheiro._

* * *

_Quando ela voltou ele já tinha terminado o telefone. Sirius e sua linda mania de saber exatamente a hora perfeita pra fazer o imperfeito, ou seja, atrapalhar, e normalmente a sua vida amorosa._

_Agora ele podia ver que ela estava diferente, claro tivera tempo para pensar na merda que achava que tinha feito. Agora ele teria que concertar a situação, como? Achava melhor colocar as cartas na mesa, se ela respondesse negativamente a sinceridade ele estava perdido._

_- Está confusa? – Perguntou levantando do sofá._

_- Um...um pouco. – E corada também._

_- Vou ser sincero com você, então por favor, tente não se assustar, está bem?_

_- Ok._

_- Estou apaixonado por você Lílian. – Se ele não tivesse prestando atenção não teria visto o brilho nos olhos dela. – Mesmo, não estou tentando te enganar. Sei que não sabe o que pensar e eu vou entender se me der um fora ou um tapa na cara, mas se não quiser nada comigo fale agora._

_- Eu...eu...- Droga ela estava nervosa demais, a cabeça baixa e o rosto vermelho._

_- Calma, eu devia ter pensado mais antes de falar. – Se aproximou dela e a abraçou com carinho._

_- Não sei o que dizer. – Sussurrou contra o peito dele, como ele era alto..._

_- O que você quiser, só preciso de um sim ou um não._

_- Acho que não consigo arcar com as responsabilidades que isso vai trazer para mim e pra você._

_- Do que está falando? Eu vou carregar tudo Lil's, não se preocupe._

_- Tudo? – Ela perguntou. – Você pirou? Acha que vou deixar você carregar tudo isso sozinho?_

_- Se você quiser ser minha é só dizer e eu vou estar pronto para o que der e vier, vou cuidar de você, é uma promessa._

_- Meus pais. – Ela murmurou preocupada e ele entendia muito bem o motivo, também o preocupava._

_- Que têm eles?_

_- Não quero que eles saibam. – Murmurou._

_- Não precisam saber, agora, mas eles vão saber meu bem. – Beijou os cabelos dela. – Mas não agora._

_- Então, tudo o que você precisa é de uma resposta?_

_- Sim._

_- Um sim ou um não?_

_- Exatamente._

_- Então Tiago, saiba eu quero ser sua._

* * *

AGORA...

E fora assim que tudo havia começado definitivamente, os dois haviam passado mais duas horas naquele dia no sofá, conversando, se beijando, até que seus pais chegaram em casa e ela teve que ir, toda despedida era triste para os dois.

Haviam passado mais dois meses se encontrando quando podiam e quando os pais dela saiam, ele ficava de babá, uma 'babá' levemente imoral e extremante masculina, com uma boca de gosto perfeito.

Lílian sentia-se maravilhada com tudo aquilo, pensou enquanto preparava seu almoço. Por um momento chegou a pensar que ele está se aproveitando dela, mas ficou claro depois de um tempo que não era o caso.

Mas as coisas passaram a ficar cada vez mais sérias entre eles um mês antes e a verdade era que as coisas ainda não estavam completamente claras para ela depois daquilo, mas definitivamente tinham ficado melhores.

* * *

_- Você é linda, sabia? – Tiago estava sentado no sofá com ela, seus pais haviam viajado durante o fim de semana, mas não sabiam que ela estava na casa dele._

_- Você diz isso o tempo todo pra mim, seria uma idiota se não soubesse disso. – Sim, ele dizia, mas nunca custava repetir o quanto ela era bonita e o quanto gostava dela o que era muito._

_- Você tá muito calada hoje. Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_- Não, está tudo bem._

_- Vem cá. – Ele levantou a cabeça dela e a beijou com volúpia, as coisas estavam esquentando cada vez mais, mas ainda não tinham passado de uns amassos exagerados no sofá da sala dele, que por sinal fora o banheiro era a única pare da casa que ela conhecia e a cozinha, mas porque dava pra vê-la da sala._

_Aliás, o tempo que tinham era curto, mas agora passaria todo o fim de semana ao lado dele e ainda era sexta de noite, mesmo que eles ficassem apenas ali no sofá, mas Lílian não era estúpida sabia o que queria e que muito provavelmente acabaria acontecendo._

_A mão dela cruzou a fronteira da camisa desconhecida dos botões da camisa dele, acariciando o tórax levemente musculoso, sem exageros, perfeito, ele era perfeito._

_- Lily. – Ele murmurou contra a boca dela relutante e receoso. – Lily. – repetiu, mesmo sabendo que ela tinha ouvido antes._

_- Que é? – Ela perguntou contra a boca dele, provocando sem saber um monstro que ele conhecia muito bem._

_- Acho melhor a gente parar agora._

_- Porque? – Perguntou beijando o pescoço dele._

_- Não vou conseguir parar se a gente continuar. – Murmurou contra o queixo dela antes de mordê-lo._

_- Ah! – Lílian se afastou dele vermelha e com vergonha e sentou na ponta extrema do sofá._

_- Desculpa, mesmo. Eu não sei o que dizer. Ou fazer._

_- Eu apenas não quero que pense que estou obrigando você a nada. Não desejo que faça nada que não esteja preparada para fazer, me entende?_

_- Sim, eu, eu entendo, realmente peço desculpas por isso, é só, só. – Só o que? O que estava fazendo?_

_- Seguindo o que quer, o que deseja, não é? Mas não sabe exatamente o que é não é? – Ele perguntou tentando parecer tão compreensivo quanto era._

_- Sim. – Respondeu envergonhado._

_- Eu sei o que quer, sei como matar esse desejo, mas não quero que se arrependa depois de feito. Você é muito jovem para isso e pode ser que não consiga lidar com isso depois, meu bem._

_- Tenho consciência disso Tiago, conheço as consequências para mim, os riscos para você, além do mais se isso acabar. – Lílian estava encolhida no sofá, mas o olhando nos olhos. – Mas eu quero._

_- O que você quer? – Perguntou devolvendo o olhar, na mesma intensidade._

_- Você. – Respondeu firme. – Eu quero ser sua, só sua Tiago. Quero que se deite comigo. Mas se não quiser eu entendo, se achar melhor esperar..._

_- É tudo o que eu mais quero, mas não era uma decisão só minha, se não quisesse eu nada poderia fazer, mas agora eu sei que me entende. – O sorriso que dançava nos lábios dela o manteve firme._

_- Quando? – Ele perguntou._

_- Hoje._

* * *

AGORA...

Lílian sabia que ele havia ficado extremamente confuso com tudo aquilo, quem poderia culpá-lo? Ela também estava.

Aquele vestido estaria bom?

Sim, era delicado, mas era bonito, como ele dizia que ela era, muito provavelmente ele gostaria do vestido.

A verdade era que muita coisa havia mudado desde que aquilo tudo começara e nada para ruim.

Tirou o roupão e vestiu o vestiu.

* * *

_Tiago engoliu em seco. 'Hoje'?_

_Não sabia se ele estava pronto para fazer aquilo fora das suas fantasias, mas ela claramente decidida e não era necessário muito para ver aquilo nela._

_A beijou com calma enquanto acariciava o pescoço dela com as mãos, durante todos os dois meses que estavam juntos nunca tinha visto mais do que as roupas recatadas que ela usava permitiam, enquanto deixava ela explorar seu corpo com toda a curiosidade que possuía. Ela também não ousara muito, era bom saber que aquela ignorância cessaria hoje._

_Desceu os beijos até o pescoço dela, agora era a sua vez, iria além, mostraria a ela o quão importante era para ele._

_- Vamos subir. – Levantou do sofá e estendeu sua mão para ela. – Vamos pro meu quarto._

_Nunca levava nenhuma mulher para o seu quarto, quando tinha algum encontro que acabava em sua casa, o que era raro, muito mesmo, iam para o quarto de hóspedes, tanto que nem tinha camisinhas em seu quarto._

_Tiago a deitou em sua cama com cuidado, sorrindo desabotoou a camisa dela, botão por botão, ajoelhando ao lado da cama fazendo o possível para esconder sua excitação dos olhos inocentes dela._

_Quando a blusa estava totalmente desbotoada e ele pôde ver o sutian branco dela, sua boca estava seca com a visão. Ela era tão linda._

_Desabotoou a saia dela e pensou que talvez o tempo que perderia indo até o quaro de hospedes para pegar as camisinhas poderia ser o tempo em que ela teria que pensar e desistir do que faria, e ela estava tão linda, as cochas dela eram lindas, nunca as tinha visto antes, não estava preparado para a visão, deu-lhe beijos delicados nas cochas e foi descendo dando pequenos beijos nos joelhos e depois nos pés depois de tirar as sapatilhas que ela estava usando._

_Depois subiu os beijos até o umbigo dela, evitando discretamente o ponto onde mais queria tocar, deu pequenas mordidinhas e lambidas naquela área, fazendo-a rir e dar um pequeno gemido quando ele beijou o estomago dela._

_Quando finalmente beijou a boca dela, havia muito desejo ali, contido, mas ela demonstrou da melhor forma que pôde, com toda a sua inocência contida. Era hora das mãos, ele a acariciou com prazer, descobriu todo o corpo que sabia que lhe pertencia, com calma, mais, muito mais do que ele possuía, sua excitação era o que ele mais evitava mostrar a ela com medo que acabasse por assustá-la demais com tudo. Ela era inocente e talvez não soubesse como lidar com aquilo._

_- Você pode esperar aqui? – Ele disse receoso._

_- Porque? – Ela perguntou corando novamente._

_- Tenho que pegar as camisinhas no quarto ao lado, pode ficar aqui, e tentar não pensar em desistir? – A boca dele estava agora dançando no colo dela._

_- Não vou desistir._

* * *

AGORA...

Sim, ela iria, e foi aquilo que assustou Tiago quando ele soube que teria que sair do quarto.

Dirigir de volta pra casa nunca parecera tão empolgante, ela estava em casa, sozinha e seus pais estavam viajando. Que poderia ser mais perfeito para ele naquele momento?

O trânsito andar mais rápido provavelmente, porque naquela velocidade só chegaria em casa de noite, tudo bem talvez estivesse exagerando um pouco, mas ela estava relativamente longe e todo o tempo que demorava apara chegar parecia muito grandes para ser suportado.

Tinha passado toda a manhã com Sirius trabalhando em um novo Projeto, Six parecia muito aéreo para um cara que estava no meio de um divórcio, feliz demais, mas não era hora de pensar nele, sal cabeça estava mais focada em fazer o tempo naquele engarrafamento passar mais rápido era por isso que estava pensando naquela noite.

Depois que ele voltara do quarto tudo pareceu tão perfeito que custava acreditar que realmente tivesse acontecido.

Bom, mas tinha e da melhor maneira possível.

* * *

_Quando ele voltou sorriu pra ela._

_- Você está bem? – Ele perguntou quando sentou novamente na cama ao lado dele._

_- Estou, por favor, não pare._

_- Não vou parar._

_Tiago se aproximou dela com cuidado e a beijou, dessa vez demonstrando exatamente o que queria, sem receios de que ela fugiria, a queria e sabia que era reciproco, as mãos foram delicadas, mas exigentes quando passearam pelo corpo quente de Lílian fazendo-a gemer novamente contra a boca. OS dedos tímidos passaram a desabotoar a blusa já desgrenhada dele, quando terminou afastou a boca da dele para poder observar o corpo que já havia tocado algumas vez, ela ficou encantada, ele era lindo, suas mãos não a haviam enganado._

_Com calma e as mãos trêmulas tirou a camisa pelos ombros largos de Tiago que permitiu que seu cinto fosse desfivelado pelas pequenas mãos e sua calça desabotoada, mas depois disso voltou a beijá-la, desbotou com cuidado o sutian e o jogou longe, desceu a boca para tocá-los._

_Passeou com carinho a língua e os dentes por eles. Lílian apertou seus ombros e gemeu quando ele a deitou novamente na cama e tirou sua calcinha._

_Então Tiago parou para observar o corpo que agora lhe pertencia, ela era perfeita, o rosto vermelho pela excitação e timidez, os seios intumescidos, as pernas bem torneadas, nada que fosse imperfeito no seu corpo era visível aos olhos dele._

_Tirou a calça junto com a box, os olhos da ruiva se arregalaram, ele pôde ver a fascinação e leve susto nos olhos dela, estava com medo da dor, era compreensível, ele também estava com medo de machuca-la. Deitou por cima dela com cuidado e passou a beijá-la com mais desejo dessa vez, desceu uma das mãos até a vagina dela, estava quente e úmida, a cariciou um pouco, por alguns minutos, causando gemidos e pequenos gritinhos, até que ela estava pronta._

_Se afastou para vestir a camisinha, mas voltou segundos depois, olhando-a nos olhos sorriu para ela. Em resposta Lílian abriu-se para ele que a penetrou com calma e carinho, odiando a si mesmo pela expressão de dor que causara no rosto dela._

_- Me avise quando quiser que eu pare. – Sussurrou preocupado._

_Lílian apenas balançou a cabeça. A penetrou por mais alguns milímetros e parou esperando que ela lhe dissesse quando continuar a se movimentar, estava insuportável, ela era tão quente, estava sendo impossível se conter, mas ela por ela, tinha que pensar nela, tinha que era perfeito para ela._

_- Pode continuar._

_Entrou mais um pouco, ela estava começando a demonstrar sinais de prazer, segundos depois estava completamente dentro dela, deu-lhe alguns minutos para se acostumar com a invasão do corpo dele._

_Então se movimentou, com calma, deixando que ela ditasse o ritmo com seus olhos, primeiro lentamente, para que ela soubesse como era tê-lo dentro dela, com calma e carinho aumentou a intensidade dos movimentos, tornando tudo prazeroso para os dois, grudou a boca na dela._

_As mãos delicadas lhe apertaram os ombros quando o prazer começou a invadir o pequeno corpo abaixo do seu, se afastou para poder ver seu rosto enquanto o orgasmo invadia Lílian e ela soltava um gemido longo._

_Depois que ela estava completamente saciada ele procurou seu próprio prazer prologando assim o dela, quando segundos depois alcançou o seu orgasmo seu membro estava sendo apertado dentro dela pelas convulsões do segundo clímax da ruiva._

_Segundos depois ele saiu de dentro dela e foi beijado delicadamente por ela._

* * *

AGORA...

Sim, havia sido perfeito, depois que ela acordara na manhã seguinte assustada por não reconhecer o lugar onde estava ele a calmou com beijinhos e fizeram amor novamente, passaram todo o final de semana juntos e a maior parte dele na cama, ela descobriu que os dotes culinários dele eram horríveis e ele que os dela eram perfeitos.

Depois daquilo toda oportunidade que tinham passavam juntos, Lílian era inocente na cama, no sofá ou em qualquer outro lugar onde eles fizessem amor, mesmo que ele a ensinasse tudo, ela continuaria sendo inocente, estava nela, era ela e ele adorava aquilo, cada vez mais estava ficando apaixonado por ela, sim eles iriam acabar tendo que contar para Deus e para o mundo mais cedo do que ela esperava, mas já não aguentava mais ter que vê-la escondido como se o que eles estivesse fazendo fosse crime, o que não era.

Entrou com o carro na garagem de casa como se fizesse anos que não entrava, havia saído dali de manhã, apressado era verdade, mas que podia fazer se ele e Lílian tinham perdido a hora, esperava que ela não tivesse chegado na escola atrasada porque havia recusado a carona dele.

Entrou na casa, ela não estava lá ainda, entrou no banheiro correndo, um banho rápido e passaria na casa dela para pega-la, talvez fosse dar uma volta com ela, não havia problema em ir a um cinema, aquilo não mataria ninguém.

* * *

Quando desceu as escadas abotoando a camisa ela estava sentada em seu sofá, havia dado um cópia da chave a ela, mas também havia a possibilidade ela não ter ido a escola e ter ficado em seu quarto ele não ter percebido quando ela chegou.

- Ia pegar você na sua casa. – Disse quando a abraçou.

- Vi quando você chegou. – Murmurou contra o peito dele.

- Foi a escola? – Perguntou enquanto levantava a cabeça dela para poder beijá-la.

- Cheguei há uma hora. – Ela o beijou com carinho, mas sua língua estava brincalhona naquele dia, talvez ele esquecesse o cinema e passasse o resto da tarde ali no sofá com ela.

- Pensei em irmos ao cinema. – Sussurrou quando se afastou dela.

- É uma boa ideia. – Mas ela voltou a beijá-lo, o que pretendia?

O deixar louco, muito provavelmente e se continuasse do jeito que estava não seria necessário muito para aquilo. A apertou mais contra si amassando levemente o vestido claro que ela estava usando, o cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo que ele soltou quando desceu os beijos para o seu pescoço.

- Ou podemos ficar aqui...

- Quero ir ao cinema. – Ela se afastou e pegou a liga om que prendera o cabelo que havia caído no chão.

* * *

Queria era deixa-lo maluco, era isso que queria. Lílian prendeu novamente o cabelo enquanto saiam da casa observando se não havia nenhum vizinho na rua, aquele era outro problema, havia várias outras pessoas no mundo e todos eles poderiam julgá-los, por isso a levaria para o cinema, havia muita gente no shopping e eles poderiam passear livremente por ali, sem nada, nem ninguém para julgá-los.

- E então? – Tiago perguntou ao lado dela. – Já escolheu o filme?

- Não. – A ruiva respondeu sorrindo. –Por que você não escolhe, eu não tenho muita preferência por cinema.

- Tudo bem, vamos escolher algum que esteja vazio há essa hora. – Ele disse.

- Por quê? – Perguntou confusa.

- Porque se tiver muito cheio as pessoas vão perceber que eu estou prestando mais atenção em você do que no filme.

- Tiago. – Exclamou a ruiva o repreendendo.

- O que?

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça em resposta. Depois de escolherem o filme eles andaram pelo shopping por algum tempo esperando a hora para entrarem no cinema, compram pipoca e o milk-shake sem o qual ela não conseguia viver e enquanto a ruiva se enfurnou na livraria Tiago desapareceu por uma meia hora, ela não saberia dizer para onde ele fora, que ele voltara sorridente, até que perto da hora deles entrarem ele parou abruptamente olhando para algum ponto assustando Lílian.

- O que foi Tiago? – Perguntou preocupada.

- Lily, querida, acho que nós acabamos de encontrar um conhecido.

Ele estava pálido e ela havia ficado também, porque ali na joalheria estava Sirius Black.

* * *

_**Povo o capitulo não foi alterado em nada ok?  
**_Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

_**N.A.: Estou de volta depois de muito tempo, a preguiça pode ser inspiradora, acabei o segundo capitulo em tempo recorde e ainda consegui consertar os erros que tinha o primeiro, mas nada foi mudado não, so que o capitulo tava uma bagunça.**_

_** Sem promessas quanto ao próximo capitulo, tudo o que eu posso dizer é que ele é o último, depois tem um breve epilogo e eu muito provavelmente os postarei juntos, mas sem garantias.**_

_** RESPOSTAS AOS REVIEWS NO FIM DO CAPITULO E JÁ AGRADECENDO AQUI MESMO, OBRIGADA.**_

_** Isso é tudo, boa leitura e como é sempre bom pedir reviews ? Por favor?**_

_** BJBJ**_

Marlene não entendia porque diabos a ruiva estava daquele jeito, podia jurar que era homem, mas ela conhecia a amiga e aquilo lhe parecia impossível, se bem quem ela estava aérea e distante durante os últimos três meses, mas não parecia algo ruim, embora a ruiva também parecesse preocupada.

Naquele momento ela estava mais preocupada com outra coisa, a ruiva tinha ido embora a alguns minutos e ela estava ali parada, na frente da escola, sem muito o que fazer do dia, não havia nada pra estudar, sua mãe também não estava em casa, quando chegasse em casa teria que fazer seu almoço e definitivamente não estava com saco para aquilo e nem vontade de pedir nada pelo telefone, a verdade era que Marlene não queria ir para casa, não queria olhar para casa vizinha, e pensar onde diabos ele estav...

O carro buzinou antes mesmo que ela percebesse a presença dele, ela reconheceu e sorriu, todos os últimos cinco meses estavam sendo perfeitos por causa apenas do motorista daquele carro e voltaram na sua mente como um caleidoscópio.

* * *

CINCO MESES ATRÁS...

_ Marlene estava com tédio, muito tédio, seu novo namorado, Bob estava começando a ser exatamente o que ela achava que viria a se tornar, mais cedo ou mais tarde e havia acontecido mais cedo do que ela própria queria, Bob havia se tornado tedioso, como todo homem com que ela havia ficado antes dele, homem não, se corrigiu mentalmente, garoto, as vezes ela pensava que era justamente daquilo que precisava: um homem. Quem sabe assim ela não ficasse satisfeita?!_

_Mas o que ela queria, e definitivamente não era algo comum, era o vizinho, e o principal problema era: o cara era comprometido, pior: casado. Embora ela tivesse quase toda certeza que o casamento ia de mal a pior, se permitia ficar feliz com aquilo, mesmo que se sentisse terrivelmente culpada, mas não o suficiente para parar de fantasiar e querer aquele homem. Respirou fundo e calmamente e continuou olhando pela janela para a casa ao lado, ela podia ouvir os gritos histéricos da sua vizinha mesmo com as janelas da sua casa e a da vizinha fechada._

_Ela pensava seriamente em bater na porta da casa só para pedir que eles calassem a boca, ouvindo a voz da Dorcas ela não podia fantasiar com o marido dela, ora onde já se viu? Resignada ela levantou do parapeito da janela e desceu até a cozinha de casa, o bolo que a mãe tinha feito antes de sair de casa a alguns minutos, ainda estava quente, talvez o bolo de chocolate a fizesse parar de pensar no vizinho gostoso._

_Estava cortando o bolo quando ouviu o barulho de algo quebrando na casa vizinha e ficou imóvel, segundos depois a porta da casa vizinha bateu com força assustando-a mais uma vez. Ouviu o berro da mulher dizendo que voltava mais tarde e depois o carro arrancando a toda. Então ele estava sozinho..._

_A ideia perversa e quente passou pela sua mente rápido como um raio e se ela não tivesse sido rápida o suficiente não o teria pego, subiu correndo as escadas, tinha que ser rápida antes que ele também decidisse sair também, tirou a roupa rapidamente e entrou no banho de forma mais rápida do que tudo, ela vestiu a sua melhor lingerie, não que esperasse que ele fosse ver, mas apenas para se sentir melhor, colocou aquele vestido vermelho simples, mas com um decote que definitivamente chamaria atenção para o que ela tinha, calçou o salto porque gostava de como ele ficava com as suas pernas, passou uma pequena quantidade de perfume e desceu as escadas correndo e se apoiando no corrimão para não cair._

_Olhou pela janela da cozinha e pode ver que o carro do vizinho ainda estava ali e que a porta de proteção estava aberta, sempre ficava quando tinha alguém em casa. Pegou um prato no armário e colocou um pedaço do bolo ainda quente, colocou um pano por cima e saiu de casa pela porta dos fundos, não queria que os vizinhos fofoqueiros vissem que ela estava indo para casa do vizinho daquele jeito, bateu na porta da cerca que ficava entre os quintais das duas casas, alguns minutos depois o vizinho apareceu usando apenas a calça jeans._

_O coração dela parou._

_A respiração ofegou._

_DEUSES DO DESEJO!_

_Como um homem podia ser tão sexy?_

_ Respirou fundo._

_Calma._

_- Oi. – Ela disse sorrindo e só então percebeu como ele estava de boca aberta, sorriu com a ideia de ter conseguido o que queria. – Desculpe incomodar, mas minha mãe fez muito mais bolo do que devia, então eu pensei, depois de tantos berros e barulhos talvez você fosse gostar de comer um pouco de bolo. – Ela sabia que estava sendo descarada, mas não havia motivos para ter recato com aquele homem._

_- Você ouviu, não é? – Ele sorriu sem jeito e bagunçou o cabelo. _

_- Acho que todos os vizinhos ouviram. – Respondeu sorrindo também sem jeito._

_- Ela não consegue ser discreta. – O homem estava realmente sem jeito._

_- Então você quer? – Ela perguntou com um sorriso significativo._

_- O que? – Ele perguntou confuso e a morena teve a impressão de que ele ficou envergonhado._

_- O bolo senhor Black, o bolo. – Respondeu revirando os olhos._

_- Sim, é eu quero. – Respondeu sem jeito, ele estava tentando não olhar para ela, estava sendo discreto, mas ele não conseguiu. – Entre e me chame de Sirius, ok?_

* * *

AGORA...

E havia sido assim que tudo tinha começado, pensou sorrindo enquanto andava para o carro, ela entrou sorrindo, Sirius estava usando um terno, provavelmente havia ido para alguma reunião, ele nunca usava terno se não precisasse.

- Oi. – Ele disse sorrindo quando ela fechou a porta do carro. – Ainda bem que você estava aqui, eu estava para ligar para você. – Murmurou enquanto dava partida no carro.

- Não imaginei que você fosse aparecer tão cedo. – Mas ela estava tão feliz por ele estar ali, fazia algum tempo que ela não o via. – Estava com saudade, muita.

- Consegui uma folga, resolvi que poderia te dar uma carona até em casa. – Ele riu quando ela olhou para ele incredulamente divertida. – Talvez parar o carro em algum lugar e te dar uns amassos, você sabe para não perder o costume.

- Minha mãe não está em casa hoje, posso passar mais tempo com você. – Respondeu esperançosa.

- É mesmo? – Todo o tipo de ideia que ele podia ter foi passado pelo sorriso que ele deu. – Podemos ir para o apartamento onde eu estou por um tempo.

- Parece uma maravilhosa ideia. – Lene fechou os olhos sorrindo enquanto recostava a cabeça no banco.

* * *

_Ela entrou na casa dele pela porta dos fundos com o prato na mão logo atrás dele, estava respirando com dificuldade, aquelas costas definidas estavam fazendo com que ela babasse._

_- Eu espero que você esteja bem. – Ela murmurou quando percebeu um corte sangrando no braço bem definido dele._

_Sirius olhou para ela confuso, então acompanhou o olhar dela para o braço._

_- Ah, isso. Eu não tinha percebido. – O homem estava realmente sem jeito, parecia completamente envergonhado pelo que tinha acontecido. _

_- Eu posso dar um jeito se me mostrar onde está a caixa de medicamentos. – Disse enquanto colocava o prato em cima do balcão da cozinha._

_- Não precisa..._

_- Não, eu posso fazer, serio. – Disse confiante._

_Sirius suspirou resignado e deu um pequeno sorriso._

* * *

_Alguns minutos depois ela estava acabando de fazer um pequeno curativo no braço do homem, ele havia explicado que a mulher tinha jogado um vaso contra a parede segundos antes dele entrar no quarto e que provavelmente um pedaço do vidro devia ter passado raspando pelo braço dele, nem havia percebido antes dela._

_A proximidade que o trabalho com o curativo os obrigou a manter tornou o ambiente da sala mais quente, Marlene já tinha percebido que o decote do vestido estava funcionando exatamente como havia planejado, embora ele tentasse disfarçar, estava claramente desconfortável e interessado no que via, ela sorriu com a perspectiva de conseguir o que queria. _

_- Obrigada pelo curativo. – Sirius levantou do sofá onde eles estavam sentados, pigarreou e começou a guardar os medicamentos e esparadrapos dentro da caixa, claramente para tentar evita-la. _

_- Não foi nada, mas eu aceito um agradecimento. – Disse sorrindo enquanto ficava em pé atrás dele._

_Não é que Marlene fosse atirada, mas na situação que estava com alguns anos de diferença entre ela e Sirius sabia muito bem que tinha que ser direta e mostrar o que queria, não podia deixar que ele pensasse que ela estava tentando bancar a 'Lolita' também, mas queria que ele entendesse que ela estava interessada nele._

_- Que agradecimento? – Sirius se ergueu eriçado com a insinuação dela, estava sim desconfortável, mas não o suficiente para se afastar._

_- Você pode me dar um beijo. – Ela sussurrou contra o ouvido dele antes de dar uma mordida no lóbulo da orelha._

* * *

_Quando sentiu a mordida Sirius soube que não ia adiantar continuar resistindo aquele garota, ela estava decidida a conseguir o que queria, o problema era que ele não tinha a menor ideia do que ela queria com ele._

_Não podia negar que já tinha parado para olhar para ela..._

_Mais do que olhar..._

_Observar..._

_Despir com os olhos..._

_Imaginá-la em todo tipo de situação que fazia com que demorasse mais no banheiro durante o banho._

_A verdade é que desde que tinha se mudado para aquela casa a um ano estava de olho naquela menina, mas o que podia fazer se a primeira visão que tivera dela deixara muito pouco para imaginar? Não fazia nem um dia que estava na casa, olhou pela janela e viu no quintal da vizinha a garota tomando banho de sol, com as costas bronzeando, a parte de cima do biquíni vermelho vinho desamarrada ele pode ver as costas dela, a bunda perfeita naquele biquíni minúsculo que não cobria muita coisa, então ela amarrou o biquíni e virou de frente, deitada de costas, a garota o fez suspirar com os seios fartos, não dava pra imaginar muito, mas o biquíni cobria o que devia, depois daquilo as noites de sono foram sumindo, sumindo, sumindo..._

_Agora ali estava ela depois de presenciar uma cena deplorável de Dorcas, com direito a berros e sangue, o casamento não ia bem a meses, na verdade não ia bem desde que havia começado, ele se perguntava porque eles haviam decidido se casar, a mulher não gostava dele e tudo mais era mais importante do que os dois para ela, mas ele não seria considerado paranoico ou exagerado por falar isso tinha a vizinhança toda para provar o que ele dizia._

_A garota cuidara dele e lhe levara bolo, agora se esfregava nele como uma gata pedindo carinho e descaradamente um beijo, ele não sabia se seria forte o bastante para resistir, muito menos se queria ser forte o bastante._

_- O que pode ter demais num beijo? – Ela sussurrou para ele o chamando de volta realidade._

_O que podia ter demais em um beijo?_

_Simples, ele podia virar algo mais, a verdade era que Sirius não sabia se poderia se controlar se encostasse a boca na pele dela, acabaria evoluindo e os dois fariam besteira e das grandes._

_- Não seria apropriado. – Não parecia ele falando, mas o que podia fazer?_

_- Não ligo para isso, porque? Você liga? – Ela perguntou passando as mãos pelos braços dele, O moreno se obrigou a ficar parado e não virar, mas uma parte do seu corpo já estava completamente acordada e de acordo com qualquer coisa que ela lhe propusesse. _

_- Deveria. – Respondeu esganiçando a voz._

_- Nem sempre se faz o que se deve, por um exemplo eu deveria gostar de transar com o meu namorado, mas só consigo pensar em você quando vamos para cama. _

_Sirius engasgou com o que ela disse e acabou virando de frente para ela, estava começando a achar a ideia de ceder cada vez mais lógica, mas não entendia o que a garota queria com ele. Olhou para o rosto bronzeado tentando achar algum requisito de brincadeira, mas tudo o que viu foi a decisão e a malicia naquele sorriso, estava louco pra morder aqueles lábios, saber que não podia lhe parecia pior do que não poder._

_- Você fantasia comigo? – Ele perguntou em um só folego._

_- E muito mais..._

_A garota estava pronta para o ataque, e ele era a presa pronta para se banquetear com o que tinha pela frente, mandou a sanidade ao inferno para uma estadia que durasse o tempo que fosse necessário e a puxou pela cintura para perto dele de modo que ela pudesse sentir a ereção crescente na calça dele, em resposta a garota ondulou os quadris fazendo-o suar frio._

_- Tem certeza do que está pedindo? _

_- Que mal pode fazer um beijinho? – Ela disse se aproximando._

_Sirius murmurou uma resposta incompreensível antes de finalmente beijá-la, ela era doce, e ele adorava doce, beijou com gosto, primeiro só sentiu a boca dela, depois deixou a língua deslizar com avidez para a boca dela, sabia que o beijo não ia ser só um beijo, o modo como ela correspondia, as mãos dentro dos cabelos dele, tudo nela pedia para que ele fosse em frente._

_As mãos dele foram apresentadas as costas dela e ao bumbum por cima do vestido, depois uma delas subiu para o cabelo de modo que pudesse angular o beijo da melhor forma possível, enquanto a outra continuava a exploração pela cocha que agora era mantida erguida ao lado do corpo dele, ele puxou a cabeça dela para trás relutantemente desfazendo o beijo, apenas para olhar para aquela boca, havia sonhado com ela assim, inchada pelos beijos que havia dado, os olhos estavam apontados para ele como duas facas e ela ondulou novamente o quadril contra a ereção dele de modo a mostrar que não queria só um beijo._

_- É um jogo perigoso – Murmurou sem convicção._

_- Gosto da adrenalina. – Marlene estava provocando, pedindo e ia ter o que queria. _

_A boca de Sirius se tornou um sorriso e ele mergulhou a cabeça nos seios dela e foi subindo os beijos até chegar na boca dela novamente, dessa vez as mãos dele não se contentaram com o vestido, queriam a carne e tiveram quando ele enfiou a mão por baixo do vestido esperando o protesto dela que apenas deu um gemido, os dois tombaram no sofá segundos depois, ela sentada sobre ele, a boca faminta explorando a dele._

_Sirius a afastou por uns segundos para rasgar a parte de cima do vestido dela sem delicadeza, os seios fartos, presos pelo sutian vinho saltaram para fora e pouco depois estão livres da pequena peça de lingerie que voava pela sala, a boca de Sirius estava nos seios dela antes mesmo da peça cair no chão._

_Marlene gemeu em resposta aos beijos e mordidas dele, os movimentos nos quadris sobre o dele se tornou mais intenso e frenético, ela não tinha ideia de que conseguiria tanto assim aparecendo somente uma vez, não era ninguém pra reclamar, agora as mãos dela corriam pelo tórax dele, absolvendo informação, deliciando-se._

_Ela nunca descobriu como, mas em alguns segundos os dois estavam completamente nus no sofá, ele mantinha uma das mãos em seus seios e a outra livre para explorar todo o corpo. Em um momento Sirius parou de beijar os lábios dela e a olhou sério._

_- Você é virgem? – Não que ele fosse parar se ela fosse, mas queria ter certeza antes de machucá-la, mas a morena apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Então..._

_A penetrou com rapidez a fazendo sentar com tudo no seu pênis ereto, achou que a tinha machucado, mas ela mantinha um sorriso prazeroso no rosto e logo começou a subir e descer com rapidez sobre o membro ereto, ele podia sentir o quanto ela estava úmida, os gemidos que saíram foram involuntários, não era do tipo barulhento, mas aquela garota sabia o que estava fazendo, com suas subidas e descidas ritmadas e rápidas, estava pronta para levar os dois a loucura e rápido._

_Mantinha as mãos nos quadris dela, a boca grudada na dela, o corpo colado no dela, os seios estavam esmagados contra o tórax dele aumentando os gemidos da morena que estava cada vez mais perto de um orgasmo ele sorriu com a ideia._

_E eles foram cada vez mais perto do clímax, todos os sentindo convergindo para eles de modo que segundos depois ele se viu mordendo o lábio dela enquanto se jorrava com força dentro da garota que não parava de se movimentar ao redor dele alcançando também o orgasmo com um pequeno grito de satisfação que o deixou arrepiado._

* * *

AGORA...

Depois daquele dia os dois passaram algum tempo sem se verem, completamente sem jeito de encarar um ao outro, Sirius se sentia como um canalha, tanto por ter traído a mulher quanto porque havia feito sexo com uma menina, mas ele tinha que admitir, tinha sido a melhor experiência da vida dele, mas agora as coisas estavam cada vez melhores, pensou enquanto colocava o carro na vaga do estacionamento.

- Quanto tempo vai ficar por aqui? – Marlene desatacou o cinto de segurança rapidamente e calçou os sapatos que tinha tirado.

- Provavelmente alguns meses, vai demorar um pouco para as coisas se ajustarem, mas vai dar tudo certo. – Ele sabia que era um grande passo a dar com ela, mas sabia muito bem o que o fizera pedir o divórcio, se tornara mais do que uma obrigação para ele depois de tudo, mas havia demorado um tempo para tomar aquela decisão, tempo que agora ele considerava um exagero. – Gosto de ver você com a roupa da escola. – Murmurou enquanto se aproximava do pescoço dela com a boca.

- E eu gosto que você goste. – Não deu tempo para que ele começasse com as mordidas no pescoço e carinhos que ela sabia que viria, apenas o puxou para mais perto e o beijou com força, estava com saudade, e queria demonstrar aquilo de melhor maneira possível.

As mãos já tiravam os pedaços de pano que os impediam de ter acesso a pele, Sirius já conhecia todas as brechas no uniforme dela, as mãos já sabiam que caminho tomar para satisfaze-la e ele gostava daquilo, estava cada vez mais envolvido e apaixonado por ela, cada vez mais ele tinha certeza que tinha tomado a decisão certa pedindo a separação.

* * *

QUATRO MESES ATRÁS...

_Depois da tarde quente no sofá da sala que terminou com ela correndo de volta para casa antes mesmo de Sirius sair do banho os dois não se viram mais, ela o estava evitando e ele não a procurava._

_Por um momento Marlene se chamou de covarde, afinal fora ela quem começara tudo aquilo, porque estava fugindo? Porque havia sido mais do que ela esperava, tudo o que ela achava era que no máximo conseguiria arrastar o cara pra cama, que tudo seria prazeroso e pronto, mas em vez disso ela encontrou um homem faminto e disposto a deixar que ela se alimentasse também._

_Havia sido sem dúvida o melhor sexo da vida dela e seu corpo ainda queimava quando pensava naquilo, as pernas bambeavam e ela se sentia completamente molhada, como um homem podia fazer aquilo? _

_Por causa de tudo isso ela o estava evitando, não saia de casa quando ele estava do lado de fora, havia fechado até segunda ordem as cortinas do seu quarto que dava para o escritório que era onde ele dormia nos últimos meses, estava começando a ficar branca demais porque não saia para tomar banho de sol, tivera dificuldades para se livrar do vestido rasgado, mas havia conseguido e antes que a culpa a dominasse e ela resolvesse confessar o que tinha feito terminou com Bob._

_Estava parecendo uma idiota._

* * *

_Já Sirius se sentia um merda._

_Havia traído a mulher com uma adolescente atrevida e sexy que vinha perturbando seus sonhos nos últimos tempos, mais do que já fazia, não teve uma noite de sono descente, sempre que a via saindo para escola de manhã a ereção aparecia e ele tinha que tomar um banho frio, não estava produzindo, e pra piorar agora tinha que conviver com a visão da calcinha e sutian que ela havia deixado, porque ele havia guardado, dentro da sua gaveta, sempre que ia pegar uma roupa as lingeries estavam lá, lembrando pra ele o porquê de não conseguir dormir as noites e de estar irritado com as cortinas fechadas na janela em frente ao escritório._

_Havia algumas semanas que estava dormindo ali, não conseguia mais encarar Dorcas, mas não era por culpa, era mais porque não a sentia, aquilo era horrível, mas a menina sabia o que fazia e fez muito bem, agora tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era no quanto queria aquele corpo contra do dele de novo, não perdia as esperanças de que talvez ela voltasse a tomar banho de sol no quintal da casa, mas desde aquele dia seus finais de semana estavam sendo solitários e tristes sem aquelas visões do corpo dela._

_Mas não perdia as esperanças, era domingo e ele estava à espera de um milagre, espertando, sentado no sofá cama do escritório, olhando para a janela de onde via as cortinas fechadas e também podia ver o quintal muito bem sem ser notado, tinha alguns documentos nas mãos para justificar o motivo de estar no sofá àquela hora, mas nem tinha ideia do que eles falavam. _

_Até que ele a viu saindo de casa em um biquíni minúsculo branco, perdeu o ar como se tivessem tirado todo o oxigênio existente na sala, do ponto de onde ele estava não tinha como ela vê-lo, a morena deitou na espreguiçadeira de costas pra cima e lá estava ele a observando de novo, como um adolescente ele estava pronto para a 'ação', como diabos uma menina naquela idade podia parecer tão bonita e tão madura._

_Respirou fundo com calma, ou melhor tentando se acalmar, estava começando a pensar seriamente em descer e fazer alguma loucura tipo beijar todo aquele corpo. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro rapidamente, tentando liberar a tensão do seu corpo de alguma maneira, pensou seriamente em tomar um banho frio, muito frio, mas desistiu, a mãe dela tinha saído a alguns minutos e ele não via a esposa desde a noite passada._

_Exasperado saiu da casa rapidamente e chegou a porta que dividia os quintais, o seu lado estava destravado, mas não tinha ideia do dela, se batesse podia ser que ela se recusasse a atender e se trancasse na casa e ele nunca mais a veria, então primeiro arriscou abrir o portão e ele abriu, geralmente ele estava fechado, mas ela devia ter deixado aberto quando havia passado correndo, nunca tinham usado o portão até aquele dia então não havia motivos para ninguém tentar abri-lo afinal não havia muita convivência entre os vizinhos._

_Sirius colocou a cabeça pelo portão e a viu deitada, com os olhos fechados, ela estava ouvindo música então não percebeu quando ele entrou ela não o ouviu, se sentiu invadindo, mas ainda assim ele andou até ela, o que fez com que ela abrisse os olhos não foi o barulho ou nada do tipo, mas sim a sombra que ele causou, ele viu a surpresa nos olhos dela, e por um momento ficou com medo de ter amedrontado a garota, mas ela apenas sentou na cadeira e tirou os fones de ouvido._

_- Nós precisamos conversar. – Ele disse sério._

_- Eu sei. – A garota baixou a cabeça e colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha antes de voltar a encara-lo. – Desculpe ter fugido de você. _

_- Eu entendo, mas você sabe que precisamos conversar. – Sirius sentou do lado dela, tão perto que não sabia se conseguiria conversar._

_- Precisamos? – Ela perguntou divertida._

_- Eu sou casado Lene, você tem 17 anos, como você acha que eu posso lidar com essa situação? – Ela não entendeu por que, quase ninguém a chamava de 'Lene', Lilian chamava, mas ela não sentia o que sentiu quando ele a chamou, o sorrido foi inevitável para ela._

_- Como você mesmo disse eu só tenho 17 anos, não tenho ideia do que fazer, mas eu gosto de estar com você, não quero que se sinta culpado pelo que nós fizemos, mas eu não pensei muito na hora em que estava com você. – Ela tinha dificuldade de olhar para ele, sem pensar em toca-lo, ele era quase magnético._

_- Você não pode usar a desculpa de que só tem 17 anos para fugir do que fez, do que nós fizemos, eu não estou tentando te forçar a nada só quero que você entenda o que estamos fazendo e o quão complicado é tudo isso. – Ele respirou fundo, com calma e voltou a falar. – O que eu quero dizer, é: eu desejo você, não vou negar que quero você e vejo que você também me quer, mas isso é..._

_- Assustador. – Ela respondeu mais tranquila por saber que não era somente ela que sentia aquilo. – Eu espero que você entenda que eu não sou uma garotinha inocente._

_- Isso ficou bem claro. – Ele respondeu sorrindo._

_- Você não pareceu se incomodar com nada disso, a verdade é que eu não consigo parar de pensar em você, e me sinto egoísta porque você é casado._

_- E eu me sinto horrível porque você só tem 17 anos, eu sou muito mais velho do que você Lene._

_- Nem tanto assim, e isso me agrada mais do que incomoda. – Ela respondeu maliciosa._

_As coisas passaram a ficar mais quentes quando ela decidiu que estava cansada daquela conversa e finalmente o beijou. Não fazia muito tempo que eles haviam se encontrado, mas a sede com a qual se atracaram fez com que parecesse que eles estavam a meses sem se ver._

_Depois de alguns beijos ele a carregou nos braços para dentro da casa._

* * *

_TRÊS MESES ANTES..._

_Os dois continuaram se encontrando escondidos, a mãe de Lene não ficava muito em casa durante a semana, Dorcas não estava ficando muito em casa e Sirius desconfiava que ele não era o único a ser infiel, mas não se importava o que não entendia era porque diabos aquela mulher continuava discutindo por porra nenhuma sempre que eles estavam juntos, mesmo que ele não fazia nada. _

_O problema era que cada vez que ele se encontrava com Marlene sentia que caia em um abismo prazeroso, os dois estavam completamente envolvidos ao máximo, sentia que a garota o entendia, não só sexualmente, mas em todos os outros sentido, ele entendia o que estava acontecendo, sabia o que estava sentindo, mas não tinha ideia do que fazer, a garota estava atrás de um homem para satisfaze-la sexualmente, matar o tédio, apenas isso, sabia que estar apaixonado por uma menina que o encarava como o brinquedinho sexual._

_Ele sabia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa, mesmo que fosse acabar com aquele envolvimento, o que ele sabia era que o primeiro passo era o divórcio e ele pediria, mesmo que depois acabasse com Lene._

* * *

_A garota estava cansada, tudo o que ela queria era o abraço de Sirius para descansar, sabia que estava apaixonada por ele e também sabia que ele não poderia saber, se não acabaria com tudo, para ele ela era apenas um brinquedinho, mas ela não ligava, queria estar com ele e pronto. _

_Havia uma mensagem no celular dela, ele havia mandado mais cedo dizendo que ela podia entrar na casa que ele tinha pedido o almoço para eles. Feliz ela passou pela porta do jardim sem nem mesmo tirar a farda, sabia que ele gostava de vê-la daquele jeito. Sorriu quando o viu sentado em um dos banquetes no balcão da cozinha. _

_- Oi. – Ela murmurou tímida enquanto entrava na casa e colocava a bolsa em cima do balcão._

_- Oi. – Sirius levantou e a abraçou a beijando delicadamente, ele nunca tinha sido tão doce com ela, e Lene não iria reclamar. – Como você está?_

_- Bem. – Respondeu sorrindo enquanto o abraçava feliz, nunca tinha se apaixonado realmente, sabia muito bem que ele não podia corresponder aquilo, mas ela não deixaria de sentir._

_- Preciso conversar com você e agora. – Completa quando ela faz um biquinho._

_- Tudo bem._

_Sirius respirou fundo e ela sentiu o corpo gelar, pensou que talvez fosse agora que ele acabaria tudo mas se surpreendeu com o que ouviu._

_- Eu vou pedir o divórcio. E sim é por sua causa. – O moreno olha para os olhos esbugalhados dela, mas ela não parecia triste. – Eu amo você Lene, e estou disposto a aceitar as consequências disso._

_Devagar e com o coração na boca a morena sentou em um dos banquetes tentando assimilar, por um momento ele achou que ela fosse desmaiar, mas ela acabou sorrindo, na verdade ela começou a gargalhar e o deixou confuso._

_Quando foi que se tornava a piada?_

_Depois de alguns minutos ela parou e olhou para ele._

_- Desculpe. É que por uns segundos eu pensei que você fosse terminar tudo. – A garota também não tinha ideia do motivo de estar rindo tanto, mas ela estava feliz e muito. – O que você quer que eu faça?_

_- Eu posso dizer o que eu quero, mas eu não quero que se sinta obrigada a nada. – Disse acariciando o rosto dela._

_- E o que você quer? – Perguntou esperançosa._

_- Você. – Ela o beijou com prazer e paixão, durante alguns minutos eles ficaram naquele contato longo e direto._

_- Eu amo você também. – Ela sussurrou._

* * *

AGORA...

Depois daquilo as coisas tinham corrido muito rápido, em dois dias ele estava fora de casa por tanto longe dela, poucos dias depois ele havia entrado com o pedido de divórcio, Dorcas tinha surtado com o pedido, mas não podia fazer nada, o máximo que ela conseguiria era a casa, não tocaria no dinheiro, nem na empresa, afinal ela não era só dele, provavelmente não demoraria muito tempo durante o processo, ele só esperava que não demorasse mais do que alguns meses.

Faziam dois meses que eles estavam nesses encontros as escondidas, primeiro Sirius achou que conseguiria ficar na casa de Tiago pelo tempo que fosse necessário, mas o amigo o rechaçou dizendo que ele jamais poderia ficar na casa dele naquele momento, e fez questão de deixar claro que era por motivos próprios e que não tinha nada a ver com o fato de que o amigo estava passando por uma situação incomum. O jeito foi alugar um apartamento pequeno por temporada, ele não conseguiu muita coisa, e o pior era longe da casa e da escola de Lene o que fazia com que os encontros dos dois se tornassem mais e mais escassos. Estava começando a se frustrar com aquela história.

Subiram rapidamente para o apartamento, ele havia pedido comida pelo telefone, comeriam juntos e ele pretendia sair um pouco com ela, algum lugar com muita gente onde ninguém os conhecesse, talvez fossem pra um cinema, parecia uma boa ideia, nunca tinha uma oportunidade de fazer alguma coisa realmente romântica, ela provavelmente não reclamaria.

* * *

Uma hora depois eles estavam de volta ao carro se dirigindo ao shopping, Marlene havia ficado radiante com a ideia de ir para o cinema, deixara uma mensagem para a mãe dizendo que Lilian havia chamado ela para passear, a amiga teria que desculpar aquela mentirinha, além do mais os pais dela estavam viajando logo não teria ninguém para dizer que ela não tinha estado com a ruiva.

Sirius estava calado e pensativo, talvez estivesse com algum problema no trabalho, ela não tinha ideia, geralmente ele comentava esse tipo de coisa com ela, mas daquela vez escolheu ficar calado, e estava deixando ela preocupada, principalmente porque mais cedo quando eles estavam na cama ele havia feito um comentário de forma melancólica sobre o fato de ser 10 anos mais velho que ela. Marlene tinha conseguido controlar a situação dizendo que o contava era a experiência que ele não teria se tivesse a idade dela e que se ele não a tivesse ela não estaria com ele, mas sabia que não tinha colado, agora estava preocupada com aquilo, será que ele estava começando a se arrepender?

Respirou fundo e olhou para o trânsito, talvez fosse só paranoia da cabeça dela, ale mesma várias vezes já tinha feito brincadeiras com a idade dele, agora começava a pensar se não havia de alguma forma lhe ofendido com os comentários, decidiu que perguntaria a ele tudo aquilo depois do cinema, precisavam falar sobre aquilo, se é que 'aquilo' realmente existia, sempre há possibilidade de se interpretar mal alguma coisa.

* * *

Sim, ele estava esquisito, mas não tinha nada a ver com ela, era muito mais com ele, estava preocupado com a decisão que havia tomado durante o sexo dos dois naquele dia, Sirius estava decidido a pedi-la em casamento, mas sabia que a partir do momento que o fizesse a resposta dela ditaria tudo para os dois, se ela dissesse não, ele sabia que seria definitivamente o fim de tudo, ela ficaria assustada e correria como se ele fosse o maníaco do parque, pensou enquanto a abraçava e andava pelos corredores do shopping, mas se ela dissesse sim sabia que significava um passo gigante no relacionamento dos dois, a pergunta era, ela estava pronta para 'aquilo' tudo?

Tinha que estar porque ele não queria nada menos do que o resto da sua vida ao lado dela, sorriu para ela, estava na hora, disse que precisava fazer algumas coisas no banco e que a encontraria em meia hora na entrada do cinema, ela não estranhou apenas deu-lhe um beijo e saiu atrás da pipoca.

Ele estava suando frio quando entrou na joalheria, sabia o que queria, mas não tinha ideia de qual anel comprar para ela, não era como se ele já tivesse feito aquilo antes, quando havia casado com Dorcas eles não havia comprado anel de noivado, ela dissera que não queria. Mas agora fazia questão de pelo menos aquilo fazer certo com a garota, passou alguns minutos olhando os anéis, todos eram lindos, mas nenhum parecia combinar com ela, nada parecia com alguma coisa que ela fosse usar, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer ele estava procurando algo clássico, combinava com ela, mesmo ela sendo completamente contemporânea, ele sabia do que ela gostava e sabia que aquele anel de brilhantes e safiras seria perfeito, não era um monstro, nem muito pequeno, era discreto, mas extremamente bonito e combinava com o colar favorito dela, foi aquele que ele escolheu não foi como se ele tivesse outra opção, havia ficado completamente atraído por ele quando o viu.

Estava saindo da loja com a caixinha no bolso interno do blazer quando deu de cara com um Tiago muito pálido de se dirigindo na sua direção.

- O que ta fazendo aqui? – Perguntou um Tiago aparentemente desesperado, desespero esse que ele compartilhava, não queria que ninguém soubesse do que estava acontecendo com ele e Lene antes do tempo.

- Eu que pergunto, o que diabos você ta fazendo aqui Tiago, não disse que tinha um compromisso muito importante? – Fora apenas por causa disso que ele correra para Marlene, sabia que Tiago estaria ocupado demais para se preocupar se ele estava vivo ou morto.

- Eu...eu...eu estou no meu compromisso importante, você não tinha um projeto pra terminar? – Perguntou inquisidor, agora era vez dele se sentir desconfortável, porque ele tinha um projeto que havia trocado por Marlene.

- Acabei antes do tempo. – Era claro que estava mentindo, ele sabia, Tiago sabia, estava tudo lascado.

- Ah, eu tenho que ir. – Era estranho que Tiago tivesse aceitado a desculpa, geralmente teria caído em cima dele, o chamando de irresponsável, entre outros nomes não amigáveis, mas o cara estava indo embora, mesmo agradecendo porque poderia voltar para ela a curiosidade foi mais forte.

- Ei, - O amigo virou para ele imediatamente. – Eu minto pra você descaradamente sobre o projeto, e você simplesmente vai embora? Tudo bem que você tem andado meio esquisito ultimamente, mas isso ai já é um pouco demais. O que é essa distração toda? Só pode ser mulher. – E ele sabia daquilo porque estava do mesmo jeito o por aquele motivo e parecia que não era o único, porque o amigo engasgou com a saliva quando ouviu aquilo. – Você nunca foi de esconder mulher...O que é? Ela é casada?

* * *

Tiago riu e pensou 'ainda não', mas pode respirar aliviado por alguns segundos, o problema era que se o amigo descobrisse seria um verdadeiro inferno, mas ele podia se aproveitar do fato de que o homem a sua frente também estava 'matando trabalho' e o deixar sem jeito, já estava achando muito esquisito aquela felicidade toda com o divórcio.

- Não, ela não é casada, e você o que que ta fazendo aqui? Todo feliz, saindo da joalheria, o que que cê' ta aprontando em? Desde que você pediu a separação ta todo esquisito.

- Não é nada dem...

As palavras morreram na boca de Sirius quando ele viu Marlene se aproximar com uma ruiva, ele achava que a conhecia de algum lugar, só não sabia de onde, Tiago pareceu ter a mesma reação, merda, o que estava acontecendo?

As duas se aproximaram com calma, mas ainda assim Lilian e Marlene pareciam cautelosas.

- Parece que viram um fantasma. – Murmurou a ruiva olhando para os dois.

- Querem relaxar? – Disse Lene constrangida, bem não mais do que a Lily que parecia a ponto de virar um tomate. – Ta tudo bem, parece que eu finalmente descobri o motivo da senhorita horário para tudo estar 'cansada'. – Declarou sorrindo.

* * *

Minutos depois Marlene havia conseguido sozinha a façanha de quebrar o clima tenso e fazer com que todos os quatro entendessem exatamente o que estava acontecendo ali, Tiago no primeiro momento não entendeu o que Sirius iria querer com a sua vizinha adolescente, afinal ele definitivamente gostava de experiência, mas então ela se declarou como 'o motivo dele sair de casa' e ele entendeu perfeitamente.

Marlene era perfeita para ele, desde que por algum motivo maluco ele tinha começado a namorar Dorcas Tiago nunca fora capaz de entender o motivo de Sirius estar com ela, muito menos de porquê decidira se casar, Dorcas era fria, antipática e tinha papas na língua de mais para o gosto dele e Marlene não, ela era o modelo perfeito para ele, depois de pouco tempo de conversa deu pra ver que ele se sentia à vontade e completamente relaxado com ela, gostava de ver aquilo.

Lilian lidou maravilhosamente com a situação o surpreendendo mais uma vez, ele sempre achava que ela estava prestes a quebrar e então a garota deu um sorriso e disse que era melhor todos correrem se ainda queriam pegar a sessão de cinema, o que ele ganhou ao perguntar quando eles entraram na sala do cinema foi um senhor beijo para que calasse a boca.

* * *

O filme acabou e o telefone de Tiago tocou antes mesmo deles saírem da sessão, trabalho, e por felicidade do destino dessa vez ele teria que arrastar Six, e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para fugir daquela, tinha que pegar documentos em casa então deixou Lilian em casa.

Ela ficou calada durante todo o percurso, e aquilo o deixou preocupado, mas assim que o carro entrou na garagem fechada da casa dele a garota começou a rir, como se tivessem acabado de ver A cena de comedia, ele achou estranho, por isso esperou com um sorriso divertido nos lábios ver o ataque dela acabar.

- Desculpe. – Disse depois de alguns minutos. – Eu e Lene temos essa estranha mania de gargalhar depois de uma situação muito tensa, nos conhecemos por causa disso.

- Posso viver com isso, - Declarou divertido enquanto a puxava para perto por cima do cambio do carro. – você está mesmo bem? Por um momento achei que fosse desabar na frente do Sirius. – Disse preocupado

- Por incrível que pareça estou melhor do que achei a que iria ficar, foi divertido, diminuiu o peso das costas não ter que esconder da minha melhor amiga. – Respondeu sorrindo.

- É, mas não espere que ter Sirius sabendo do que acontece entre a gente as coisas vão melhorar, eu só espero o contrário, principalmente porque agora não tem motivo pra que ele não fique na minha casa, não posso deixar o cara morando num apartamento a quilômetros da amante/namorada. – Ela riu e balançou a cabeça positivamente antes de beijá-lo.

* * *

- Você tem certeza de que vai ficar bem mesmo Lene? – Sirius perguntou pela segunda vez depois de ter parado o carro na frente da casa dela.

- Eu to bem Six, sério, foi divertido e tirou a minha preocupação com a Lily que andava meio estranha, agora eu sei porque era. – Marlene olhou a ao redor, mais especificamente para a antiga casa de Sirius o carro de Dorcas estava na garagem e ela estava preocupada de ficar de namorico dentro do carro com ele na frente da casa.

- Ei. – Ele a chamou enquanto se inclinava sobre ela. – Esqueça dos outros. – Sussurrou antes de beijá-la com paixão.

Depois de alguns minutos ela achou melhor parar, ele tinha um compromisso e a sua mãe devia estar chegando em casa a qualquer hora, era melhor evitar sérios desentendimentos.

- Tenho que ir. – Marlene disse com dificuldade.

- Eu sei, estou com saudade.

- Eu também, mas eu realmente tenho que descer.

- Eu ligo pra você quando chegar em casa. – Sirius a puxou pra mais um beijo antes de finalmente deixa-la sair do carro com os lábios inchados.

Despedidas eram sempre complicadas mesmo que as rápidas, Marlene nunca gostara delas, mas tinha que se conformar em ver Sirius partir, era difícil, mas se ela soubesse que ele voltaria tudo ficaria bem.

* * *

_**RESPOSTA AOS **_**_REVIEWS (na verdade só um né?, mas deixa queto)_**

**Nismn:_ Em primeiro lugar muito muito muito obg pelo rewiew, e pq vc pediu ai esta continuação, uma coisa q vc me falou me deixou um pouco preocupada, fiz o possível pra deixar claro que Tiago não era um pedófilo, me pergunto se não ficou claro o suficiente, por favor responda sinceramente ok? E me desculpe frustar suas expectativas quanto a Sirius, mas é o que tem pra hj, espero que goste._**

bjbj povo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Demorou mas chegou, FINALMENTE, eu sei, mas toda vez que eu tentava escrever esse capitulo ele ficava uma verdadeira MERDA, não achei justo postar um capitulo ruim só pra postar logo.**

_**Thaty: **_**Obrigada, continuei, ta vendo, EU SOU CAPAZ, que bom que a fic caiu como uma luva pra você, fico muito feliz que tinha continuado.**

**Bruna Luiza Black : Muuuuuuuuuuuito obrigada mesmo, no dia em que eu sento para finalmente fazer um capitulo descente,quer dizer espero que esse tenha ficado, eu leio o seu comentário, devia ter sentado quatro dia antes, mas so saiu hoje, espero que tenha gostado.**

**E obrigada as 4 pessoas que favoritaram e as nove que tão seguindo a fic, desculpa a demora, eu tava de férias, não que isso seja desculpa, EU SEI, EU SEI, dá um desconto, ai povo.**

**Pedir Reviews é muito? ( Se vcs soubessem o trabalho que dá pra mim escrever essa merda de palavra, ces dariam só pelo esforço, além de tudo eu respondo, nem todo mundo faz isso VAIIII)**

**BOA FIC POVO!**

* * *

Lily acordou de um sonho nebuloso nos braços de James, o quarto estava escuro, o relógio mostrava que ainda era muito cedo para levantar, não que ela tivesse a menor intenção de fazê-lo, sorrindo voltou a deitar a cabeça no peito dele.

- Nem pense. – Ela ouviu murmurar no seu ouvido.

- Em que? – Perguntou sem se mover.

- Em voltar a dormir ruiva, já são duas da manhã...

- Ainda são duas da manhã. – Ela o interrompeu.

- As chances de a sua mãe descobrir que você não está na cama aumentam a casa segundo, - Continuou ignorando a interrupção dela. - foi loucura você ter ficado aqui hoje.

- Eu sei, mas estava com saudades, não nos víamos desde aquele dia no cinema, estava começando a ficar paranoica. – Murmurou enquanto se sentava. – Pela primeira vez na minha vida, você tem noção do que é para mim, para uma mulher que nunca foi, ficar paranoica?

James apenas ria dela enquanto acendia o abajur para que ela procurasse a sua camisola.

- Não é engraçado. – ela resmungou enquanto vestia a camisola sentada na cama.

- Ei, você não era a única, - Ele murmurou enquanto sentava atrás dela e alisava os cabelos ruivos com carinho. – eu também estava sem saber de nada, e a maldita viajem me atrapalhou um pouco. – Levantou da cama a levando consigo e apertando o abraço na cintura dela. – eu estava quase a ponto de bater na sua porta.

- Isso seria estranho. – Ela o beijou com carinho e se afastou sorrindo. – To indo, pode voltar pra cama. – Ela apagou o abajur e pegou seu chaveiro na mesinha de cabeceira dele. – Te vejo depois.

Saiu quase que correndo da casa fechando a porta dos fundos com a sua cópia da chave, calada e andando devagar ela deu a volta no muro que separava a casa deles e entrou pela porta dos fundos da sua casa e trancou a casa, subiu as escadas devagar sem fazer barulho e segurando com força o chaveiro na palma da mão para que não fizesse barulho, abriu a porta trancada do seu quarto e fechou rapidamente e se encostou contra a porta respirando fundo.

Ela guardou a chave na bolsa ao lado da cama e deito repirando fundo na cama desfeita fria, olhou para a janela e pode ver que abajur do quarto dele ainda estava aceso, para mostrar que tinha chegado acendeu e apagou a luz do próprio abajur algumas vezes e em resposta a luz na casa vizinha apagou-se.

Sorrindo ela fechou os olhos.

* * *

Poucos minutos de sono depois ela foi acordada pelo seu celular vibrando debaixo do travesseiro, frustrada pegou o celular, pronta para mandar quem quer fosse o infeliz, mesmo que fosse o James, para puta que o pariu.

Respirou fundo e atendeu sem olhar o visor, ou abrir os olhos.

- O que é? – Falou grossa e irritada.

- Não seja tão grossa assim. – Falou uma voz estridente do outro lado do telefone, parecia mais feliz do que deveria ser permitido as... - Olhou para o rádio-relógio na cabeceira. - ...três da manhã.

- O que você quer Marlene? – Perguntou sem a menor intenção de continuar a conversa.

- Eu to tão feliz. – Quase berrou no telefone.

- Fala baixo e rápido. – Murmurou.

- Aconteceu uma coisa tão perfeita ou vai acontecer, ainda não tenho certeza. – Marlene estava completamente excitada do outro lado da linha, Lilian só queria dormir por algumas horas antes de ter que acordar.

- Acelera minha filha.

- Eu tava no flat do Sirius, ele me pegou mais cedo...

- Até agora? – Interrompeu preocupada.

- Eu já ouvi o sermão do Sirius, ok? Agora me escuta. – A morena respirou fundo no telefone. – Ele vai me pedir em casamento. – Falou alegre a outra ao telefone.

- Ele vai pedir? – Perguntou confusa.

- A gente tava no flat e ele recebeu um telefonema e eu fui tomar banho pra ele me levar pra casa, então quando ele foi tomar banho depois de mim e eu fui procurar uma camisa dele na gaveta e então eu achei...

- O que Lene?

- Uma caixinha preta, eu abrir e tinha um anel dentro, eu primeiro achei que era um anel de casamento, mas depois pensei que era só um presente, qualquer coisa, mas quando eu peguei o anel ele tinha nossos nomes escritos dentro do anel, e era diamante, você entende Lilian, diamantes. Agora eu sei que você tava certa. Obrigada.

- De nada, amanhã, ou melhor, mais tarde, eu grito e pulo com você. Agora, boa noite. – Desligou o telefone sorrindo e dormiu.

* * *

No dia seguinte Lilian sentia que se fechasse os olhos mesmo que por um segundo poderia dormir durante todo o dia, mas ela tava feliz por isso, Marlene estava sentada em um banco na frente da escola, era cedo para a morena ter chegado, mas ela estava lá sentada radiante com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios pronta para berrar e pular quando a ruiva chegasse perto, ajeitou os óculos escuros, porque ela provavelmente berraria também, mas ninguém precisava saber se era ela.

Ela chegou perto sorrindo para ela, era impossível não se sentir contagiada pelo sorriso dela, as duas berraram e pularam juntas por alguns segundos, quase um minuto, depois andaram como se nada tivesse acontecido, rapidamente e com as cabeças baixas para dentro da escola, com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

- Como você ta? – Perguntou a ruiva quando as duas entraram na sala.

- Eu to tão feliz, eu nunca pensei que algum dia alguém fosse querer me pedir em casamento e nem que eu fosse ficar tão feliz quando alguém fizesse.

- Mas ele ainda não fez. – Ela comentou preocupada.

- Eu entendo, relaxa ruiva eu já desencanei daquela noia que eu tava semana passada. – Marlene a abraçou sorrindo. – Obrigada Lily.

- Só fiz minha parte, fico feliz que você tenha entendido. – Embora Lily estivesse apenas sorrindo por fora, por dentro ela dava um grande suspiro de alívio. – Vamos entrar

A verdade era que Marlene tinha entrado em uma pequena paranoia, que teve de ser firmemente contida por Lílian, algumas semanas antes, algo que havia começado logo depois da viajem que James e Sirius tiveram que fazer poucos dias depois do encontro no cinema, como nenhum dos dois tinha dado qualquer sinal de vida que fosse para elas a morena tinha surtado achando que ele nunca iria realmente ficar com ele, as palavras exatas dela foram 'Eu sou apenas a nova foda jovem dele, não é Lily?'.

A ruiva apenas havia revirado os olhos e contido a situação afinal se ela assumisse o medo de Lene para si o problema seria muito maior, porque James também não tinha entrado em contato com Lílian durante as semanas em que eles estavam viajando, ou seja, quase um mês.

Mas agora estava tudo bem, as coisas estavam bem resolvidas entre todos eles, e pelo menos agora ela estava extremamente feliz.

Todo mundo feliz.

* * *

Marlene estava sentada nas mesas do refeitório na hora do intervalo, a ruiva estava muito ocupada ao seu lado tagarelando com James no celular e ela estava no tédio, bruto, depois de toda felicidade que tinha passado no dia anterior e no começo desse dia, ela esperava que as coisas fossem mais alegras, mas era como se ela tivesse tomado uma boa doze de cafeína e o efeito tivesse passado completamente e aquele tédio iria durar mais meia hora, porque Lily não ia sair do telefone tão cedo.

Seu tédio sumiu quando o celular vibrou no bolso da sua saia, era uma mensagem de Sirius.

* * *

**Sirius: Eles também estão te matando de tédio aí?**

******Lene: **Pode ter certeza que sim, fazendo o que?

******Sirius: **Tentando não vomitar com os comentários açucarados dele.

******Lene: **Isso explica o pq dela estar tão vermelha e sorridente aqui.

******Sirius: **O que vai fazer hj a tarde?

******Lene: **Estudar, BAAAHH!

******Sirius: **Vc ñ devia reclamar disso, embora eu entenda como se sente.

******Lene: **Vc era do tipo que cabulava aula para se agarrar com as meninas no banheiro?

******Sirius: **Só no banheiro? Quanto de imaginação vc tem? Pensei que fosse mais criativa morena.

* * *

- Porque está dizendo que estou vermelha Lene? – Perguntou a ruiva interrompendo a digitação concentrada dela.

- Por que é a verdade, agora dá licença. – Respondeu se afastando um pouco.

* * *

**Lene: Eu sou criativa, vc ñ tem ideia do quanto.**

******Sirius: **Gostaria de descobrir da melhor maneira possível.

******Lene: **Mas vc já sabe de uma parte.

**********Sirius: **Quer dizer que o que eu já sei ainda nem é uma parte?

******Lene: **Nem a metade querido, nem a metade ;)

******Sirius: **Acho melhor vc ñ prometer o que ñ pode cumpir.

**********Lene: **Mas eu posso.

******Sirius: **Está atiçando minha imaginação garota.

******Lene: ****Que bom, pq está fazendo o mesmo comigo.**

******Sirius: **Seus pais vão estar em ksa mais tarde?

******Lene: **Ainda não voltaram da viagem de negócios, quando vc me pega?

******Sirius: **As oito, mas vc volta antes da meia noite mocinha, nem pense q vai chegar em casa as três como aconteceu hj.

******Lene: **Mas...

******Sirius: **Sem mas, tenho que ir agora.

******Lene: **Agora eu entendi o pq do muxoxo da ruiva aqui, mas eu estou dando tb.

******Sirius: **Te vejo mais tarde.

******Lene: **XOXO

* * *

_Uma semana depois..._

Lilian sentou em frente à sua porta na varanda para ler um livro, na verdade era a desculpa dela para esperar James chegar, as coisas estavam acontecendo rápido demais, mas ela não estava reclamando.

O carro dele passou lentamente pela porta da casa, a ruiva correu para a porta dos fundos e fez o caminho conhecido até a porta dos fundos dele e o esperou entrar em casa sentada no sofá.

- Olha quem está aqui... – Ele murmurou quando a abraçou com força.

- Senti sua falta. – Lilian murmurou antes de beijá-lo.

A ruiva foi levantada do chão pelos braços dele e prendeu as pernas ao redor da cintura enquanto ele a carregava para o sofá e a deitava com delicadeza. James sentou e tirou o paletó escuro e teve a ajuda dela para desabotoar a camisa branca.

As mãos dele começaram a explorar o corpo já conhecido por debaixo do vestido dela.

- Adoro o fato de que você praticamente só usa vestido. – Ele murmurou enquanto retirava o mesmo e o jogava no chão da sala. – Mas não gosto de quando não usa sutian. – Os beijos dele desceram do pescoço para os seios fartos descobertos e os gemidos da ruiva aumentaram.

- Pensei que estivesse facilitando a sua vida. – Respondeu enquanto tirava os cinto dele.

- Facilita, desde que só eu veja, sem sutian, todo mundo tem noção do que você tem minha pequena.

Ele tirou o resto das calças junto com as calcinhas dela e a deitou novamente no sofá, a boca dele desceu com calma até a vagina dela e com calma beijou, sugou e a penetrou com a língua, a ruiva gemeu alto a medida que ele continuava com os carinhos e aumentou quando ele passou a usar os dedos para estimulá-la. A fez alcançar o orgasmo quando a penetrou com dois dedos.

- Você está bem? – Ele perguntou enquanto subia os beijos até os seios, ela ainda estava tremendo.

Lilian apenas confirmou com a cabeça e ele a penetrou lentamente com o pênis ereto, ela o beijou em resposta e apertou os ombros dele. James a segurou pelo quadril enquanto se ajoelhava no sofá e a puxava junto para cima dele. A ruiva segurou-se com força nele enquanto subia e descia apoiada nos joelhos. Ele a beijava com carinho enquanto suas mãos apertavam com firmeza as coxas brancas dela.

- Lils. – Ele murmurou contra o pescoço dela.

- Hummm

- Casa comigo?

O orgasmo alcançou junto com o dele, e James deitou com calma no sofá a levando para o peito dele.

- Isso foi um sim? – Ele perguntou algum tempo mais tarde quando eles estavam mais calmos.

- Você estava falando sério? – Ela perguntou.

- Sim, a intenção era ser bem mais romântico que isso, mas eu não consegui esperar. – Ele sussurrou sorrindo. – O anel está no bolso da calça, pegue...

A ruiva saiu preguiçosamente de cima dele e engatinhou até a calça do chão.

- É uma visão maravilhosa a que estou tendo daqui. – Ele murmurou enquanto se arrumava no sofá.

- Não seja tão pervertido. – Ela comentou enquanto se ajoelhava ao lado do sofá com a caixinha preta nas mãos. – Eu não acredito que fez isso.

- Comprei no dia em que fomos ao cinema, quer dizer encomendei, eles não tinham o que eu queria em loja. – Murmurou enquanto pegava a caixinha da mão dela.

- Por que? – Perguntou sorrindo.

- Eles só tinham diamantes. – Murmurou enquanto colocava o cabelo dela para trás das costas.

- E eu não mereço diamantes? – Ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Claro que sim, mas eu achei que as esmeraldas combinassem mais com seus olhos. – Respondeu enquanto abria a caixinha.

O anel era de ouro branco tinha algumas tiras ao redor da estrutura centra e pequenas pedras de esmeralda entre as tiras que cintilavam.

- Pedi para que desenhassem especialmente para você, então a senhorita aceita? – Ele perguntou esperançoso.

- James, isso é... – Ela parou por alguns segundos encarando-o com um sorriso bobo na rosto.

- Se vai me dizer não, que seja rápida. – Havia sim um temor na voz dele, Lilian estava a um passo de um ataque cardíaco, ela simplesmente não sabia como responder, então simplesmente pegou o anel da caixinha e colocou no dedo da mão direita. – Isso é um sim?

- Sim. – Ela murmurou enquanto deitava novamente em cima dele.

- Agora vem a parte difícil. – Ele murmurou contra o cabelo dela.

- Qual?

- Pedir a sua mão

- Você não acabou de fazer isso? – Ela perguntou confusa enquanto apoiava o queixo o peito dele e o encarava.

- Tenho que pedir para os seus pais.

- Você ainda não adquiriu nenhuma doença que transforma seu cérebro em liquido. – Respondeu sorrindo.

- O que? – Ele perguntou.

- Pedir pros meus pais? – Ela perguntou seria.

- Ei, eu tô falando sério, vou pedir pros seus pais, sua opinião não é importante nesse ponto. – Ele respondeu sério.

- James, você tem noção na merda que isso pode dar?

- Merda? – Perguntou divertido.

- É merda. – Ela confirmou enquanto sacudia a cabeça.

- Nunca imaginei que isso fosse capaz de falar essas coisas.

- Não tente fugir do assunto senhor Potter. – Ela disse pegando a camisa dele no chão e a vestindo.

- Não tô fugindo do assunto, mas eu vou pedir sim Lily, e que fique claro se eles proibirem vai ser só uma questão tempo, mas eu vou acatar a decisão deles. – Ele respondeu serio enquanto se sentava.

- James. – Ela falou sério.

- É sério Lils, eu pretendo pedir a sua mão e hoje. – Ele disse enquanto pegava as mãos dela. – Convidei eles para jantarem aqui hoje.

A ruiva sentiu a sua garganta fechar quando ele disse aquilo, o homem tinha surtado, de vez, ela iria chamar uma ambulância para levar o homem ao hospício.

- E você vai fazer o jantar, porque eu não quero matar meus futuros sogros, ok?

- James você tem noção da merda que isso vai dar né?

- Sim, eu tenho noção da merda que _pode_ dar, mas ainda assim eu quero tentar. – Ele disse sorrindo e beijou a bochecha dela. – Agora se você não se importa eu gostaria de repetir o que estávamos fazendo agora pouco porque caso a resposta seja não, vamos ter que esperar um pouco mais de seis meses para voltar a fazê-lo.

- James...

* * *

- O que tem de errado morena, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Sirius perguntou minutos depois do orgasmo anormalmente silencioso da Lene, ele simplesmente parou o sexo e sentou frente a frente com ela na cama.

- Tava tudo bem até você parar. – Ela disse com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. – Tem algo errado com você, eu to ótima. Mas você...

- Eu o que? – Ele disse.

- Você ta calado, distraído e tenso. – Respondeu se cobrindo com os lençóis cinza da cama.

- Eu estou?

- O que tem de errado com _você_? – Ela perguntou preocupada.

- Eu tenho uma coisa importante para fazer, mas estou nervosa, porque não sei como fazer. – Ele disse cabisbaixo.

- E o que seria essa coisa. – Ela perguntou engatinhando pela cama em direção a ele. – Parece seria, algum negócio importante?

- Mais ou menos.

Ele a abraçou enquanto a deitava na cama.

- Preciso te pedir em casamento e não sei como. – Ele murmurou como se estivesse falando de um negócio qualquer.

- Mas você acabou de fazer. – Ela disse sorrindo.

- Fiz? – Ele realmente pareceu confuso.

- Fez. – Ela confirmou.

- Então morena, sim ou não? – Perguntou ansioso.

- Sem anel? – Murmurou sorrindo.

Ele pareceu se lembrar de que tinha um anel, apenas naquele momento levantou da cama e correu até a cômoda voltando logo depois com a caixinha entre as mãos e sentou ao se lado.

- E então? – Ele perguntou enquanto abria a caixinha, ela realmente ficou surpresa, talvez porque quando viu pela primeira vez o anel estivesse escuro, mas ele parecia mais delicado e brilhante do que antes. Era um solitário com uma pequena pedra de diamante, era delicado e ela tinha medo que quebrasse se tocasse nele.

- É lindo, eu aceito. – Murmurou enquanto ele colocava o anel no dedo dela. – Mas e Dorcas?

- O divórcio já está em andamento, além de tudo só vamos poder casar quando você fizer dezoito anos, a vaca não vai conseguir me prender por tanto tempo. – Murmurou enquanto afastava a caixa do meio deles e deitava ao lado dela.

- Meus pais vão me matar. – Ela murmurou.

- A gente foge pra Vegas casa e volta. – Respondeu enquanto rolava na cama e a deitava por cima dele.

- Parece uma ideia maravilhosa Black. – Ela respondeu enquanto se aproximava da boca dele.

- Eu também gostei disso. – Sirius segurou com força contra o corpo e mordeu o queixo dela com carinho. – A gente tem que sair em quinze minutos morena. – Ele murmurou enquanto descia a mão até a vagina úmida dela.

- Podemos nos divertir muito em muito menos que isso.

- Podemos? – Ela perguntou sentando ereta e segurando o pênis ereto e a ajudando a penetrá-la.

- Tenho certeza que sim. – O riso dele acabou aos poucos a medida que ela começou a se movimentar para cima para baixo, as mãos apoiadas abertas no peito dele.

A morena o apertava dentro de si a medida que mexia os quadris mais intensamente e Sirius apertava cada vez mais os lençóis com uma das mãos enquanto a outra a segurava contra si, as línguas dançavam uma com a outra.

Naquele momento eles não pareciam nem um pouco preocupados com o futuro principalmente quando ele a deitou de lado na cama e começou a penetrá-la por trás, a vagina úmida se abriu para recebe-lo com um pouco de relutância aumentando a sensibilidade dos dois. Lene segurou as mãos dele quando os movimentos ficaram mais intensos e um orgasmo forte a atingiu antes que ela pudesse controlar, ele a acompanhou segundos depois jorrando-se dentro dela com um gemido longo contra o ombro alvo.

- Nem demorou dez minutos. – Ela disse sorrindo.

- Significa que ainda temos algum tempo...

* * *

Quando as pessoas sabem que alguma coisa vai dar errado geralmente elas saem correndo imediatamente do local em que se encontram, mas é claro que Lilian não teria essa oportunidade quando o assunto era James, aquilo não aconteceria, o pudim iria estragar só pela raiva que ela estava sentindo, ele não tinha aquele direito, o que ele estava pensado?

Podia pelo menos ter esperado mais alguns meses antes de tentar suicídio.

Ele a abraçou por trás sorrindo.

- Você ainda está irritado comigo, certo? - Ele perguntou enquanto a virava para si.

- Puta, é a expressão mais certa. - Ela disse o abraçando o pescoço dele.

- Você esta me surpreendendo cada vez mais ruiva, sua boca tem andado um pouco mais suja do que eu esperava. - Ele disse claramente surpreso com a expressão que noiva havia usado. - Espero que isso não seja influencia minha.

- Sempre tive boca suja, mas sempre sobe quando usar. - Respondeu antes de beijá-lo rapidamente. - Agora me deixe continuar fazendo o _seu_ jantar de pedido de casamento. - Rapidamente ela se virou de volta para o fogão. - Que vai dar numa grandessíssima merda, eu vou ser mandada para um conventro.

- Ruiva relaxa, você não vai ser mandada para nenhum conventro. - Ele respondeu enquanto se recostava no balcão ao lado do balcão. - Acabaria de vez com as padres do mundo.

- Vou considerar isso como um elogio, mas elogios não vão salvar o seu pênis da guilhotina se eles me proibirem de te encontrar. - Comentou séria enquanto tirava o pudim do forno.

James olhou para o seu amigo, para a ruiva, depois para o seu amigo e então para ruiva novamente.

- Desculpe se não entendi a piada, mas o que o meu colega aqui tem a ver com você ir para um conventro? - Perguntou preocupado consigo.

- Primeiro não foi piada, segundo... - Ela virou de frente para ele com a colher de pau que ela estava usando para mexer o molho branco e apontou para ele. - Se eu fosse para um conventro seu pênis seria a segunda coisas que você perderia, afinal ninguém toca no que é meu, nem mesmo você, nesse caso a sua mão. - E voltou a mexer o molho.

- Medo, mas qual seria a primeira? - Ele perguntou divertido.

- Eu é claro. - Respondeu sorrindo.

* * *

Os pais de Lilian estavam animados por algum motivo desconhecido a ruiva que havia voltado para casa para se trocas, as mãos não paravam de tremer e estavam suadas, aquilo ia dar completamente errado.

Ela adquiriu uma mania nova no meio tempo em que havia feito o jantar e voltado para casa, mexer no anel de noivado, agora ela não pararia mais, colocou o sapato e desceu para onde estava os seus pais.

- Porque eu tenho que ir também? - Ela perguntou.

Estava esperando conseguir escapar daquela tortura, teria a desculpa para James de que seus pais não a haviam deixado ir então não teria que presenciar aquilo.

Não havia duvida de que iria para um conventro por culpa da culpa do James, estava começando a ficar maluca, muito, mesmo.

- Por que o James tem sido adorável cuidando de você nos últimos meses. - Lilian revirou os olhos, mas porque ela sabia muito bem o que James estava fazendo quando estava 'cuidando dela', não que ele não o fizesse as vezes fazia até demais, mais super protetor do que deveria ser moralmente proibido para um homem namorando com uma menina 10 anos mais nova. - Achamos que você deveria ir, além do mais ele convidou todo mundo daqui de casa. - Comentou a mãe dela enquanto passava pela porta que seu pai havia aberto.

- Não fique tão mal humorada querida, vai ser um ótimo jantar. -Comentou o pai dela enquanto fechava a porta. - E além do mais é a li do lado querida.

Porque seu pai tinha que ser tão bem humorado?

Sempre otimista, as coisas iam dá uma puta merda, mas claro que a bomba só ia cair do lado dela, se seu pai soubesse que ela não era virgem e que a culpa era de James era ele quem iria colocar o amigo dele na guilhotina, e a ruiva num iria fazer porra nenhuma para impedir, bem feito.

A verdade era que não podia negar que estava mais do que feliz, afinal ele havia pedido ela em casamento e embora ela sonhasse com aquilo não esperava que isso tivesse acontecesse tão cedo, ela só tinha 16 anos e eles teriam que esperar pelo menos mais dois anos para que pudessem se casar, mas quem ligava?

* * *

James estava tenso, muito tenso, a Lilian tinha razão ele não devia ter feito o pedido, mas não devia mesmo, quer dizer não a ela, a ruiva tinha ficado tão feliz que ele pensara em pedir de novo apenas para ver aquele sorriso novamente, mas nããão James tinha que bancar o moralista e resolver que tinha que pedir a mão dela aos pais da ruiva.

Ele ia ser preso.

Pior: separado da Lilian.

E ela iria parar em um conventro.

E ele iria perder o seu amiguinho, talvez essa fosse a pior coisa na verdade.

Pior: a Lilian iria ficar a merce de todos os garotos não cegos e héteros da escola, aqueles pequenos pedaços de hormônios borbulhantes ambulantes iriam cair matando em cima da mulher dos outros se ele morresse, no caso A MULHER DELE!

PÉSSIMA IDEIA POTTER, PÉSSIMA IDEIA!

Mas agora não havia mais nada que ele pudesse fazer para mudar o jantar, e se ele não a pedisse em casamento naquele dia quando os pais dela chegassem a Lily tiraria onda com ele pelo resto da vida e pior: contaria para Lene que contaria para Sirius que JAMAIS o deixaria em paz por ter amarelado, além de tudo havia a pior hipótese: o corte do sexo.

Ele estava FUDI...

A campainha interrompeu seus pensamentos covardes, era agora ou nunca.

Abriu a porta sorrindo, esperou os pais e a Lilian entrarem e fechou a porta, como estava mais ou menos surdo pediu para que eles sentassem no sofá da sala sentou na poltrona na frente dos dois, respirou fundo, a ruiva olhava para ele encorajadoramente. Ele respirou fundo, e de novo e novamente e então...

- Eu gostaria... de pedir... a mão da Lilian em...casamento.

Ele imaginava que Lilian ficaria vermelha ou teria um treco, mas a ruiva começou a rir, como se ele tivesse contado a melhor piada do mundo, ela não ria quando estava nervosa, então devia realmente ter achado muito engraçado o pedido **ridículo **de casamento dele, agora era ela que não iria querer casa com ele.

Mas os pais dela estavam claramente confusos, a mãe olhava para ele com compaixão, o pai para a filha como se ela tivesse tendo um AVC, ele tava ferrado.

- Desculpa. - Disse a Lilian depois de conseguir se controlar completamente. - Mas foi muuuuuito pior do que eu imaginava. Eu sabia que ia ser uma porcaria, mas não tããão patético. - E começou a rir de novo.

O que ela tava pensando?

- Controle-se Lilian. - Falou a mãe fazendo com que Lilian se aprumasse séria no sofá ao seu lado. - O pobre homem ja está constrangido demais para você ficar ai rindo do pobre coitado.

- Desculpe, mas foi...

- Obrigado pelo apoio Lilian. - James falou sério, mas ele estava mais relaxado agora.

- Disponha.

- Então... - Começou o pai. - o senhor esta realmente falando sério? Ou foi só para fazer a minha filha rir? - Perguntou o homem sério.

- Tão serio quanto o anel no dedo da sua filha. - Respondeu apontado para a ruiva que teve a mão direita agarrada pela mãe.

- Pode dizer sim George. - Murmurou a mãe para o marido.

- Ana... - Murmurou abismado o marido.

- Uma pessoa que compra um anel desse quer compromisso, pode dizer sim.

- Mãe?!

- É verdade, um anel muito lindo.

- Você simplesmente esqueceu que ele é set... - George olhou para James esperando uma resposta.

- Dez anos. - Respondeu James sentindo o casamento ir pro buraco.

- Dez anos? - Perguntou a mãe dela espantada.

Ele tava começando a desistir dos planos da lua de mel.

- Eu tava dando uns cinco anos no máximo. - Disse a mãe.

- Isso não vem ao caso, é pior. Ana, a Lilian tem 16 anos. - Falou George abismado para a esposa.

- E você acha que_ eu_ que botei pra fora não sei? - Perguntou Ana.

- Mãe! - Murmurou Lilian levantando do sofá e por dignidade sentou ao lado dele que estava a ponto de ter um infarto e segurou a mão dele com firmeza o acalmando. - Será que vocês podiam dar uma resposta logo, vão matar o pobre homem, ele esta projetando as imagens do que vai acontecer com ele se eu for mandada pro conventro.

- Eu nunca mandaria a minha filha para um conventro. - Respondeu rindo George. - Mas eu não sei o que dizer em relação a uma pergunta dessas.

- Sim seria uma ótima resposta pai.

- Eu imagino que sim. - Murmurou a mãe. - Além de tudo fazem duas semanas que nós ja sabemos que tem alguma coisa acontecendo.

- É, primeiro a Lilian passa uma semana deprimida tremendo sempre que o telefone celular recebia uma mensagem e depois ela ficava estranhamente feliz quando o carro do vizinho chegava. - Concordou o pai. - Só não imaginávamos que era tão sério assim.

- A resposta é sim.

- É sim, agora vamos jantar.

* * *

Quando seus pais saíram da casa de James depois da sobremesa deixando os dois sozinhos ele pareceu respirar pelo que parecia ser a primeira vez desde que ela havia chegado na casa.

- Eu disse que eles não eram normais, de modo algum, mas eu esperava um pouco menos de romantismo da parte deles nesse quesito da minha vida. - Ela comentou abraçada a ele no sofá.

- Eu estou particularmente feliz por ter continuado com o meu pênis. - Ele murmurou contra o cabelo dela.

- Era só com isso que o senhor estava preocupado. - Murmurou a ruiva enquanto se levantava.

- Para onde ce vai? - Ele perguntou carente.

- Casa. Eles me deram uns poucos minutos para me despedir, agora é rédea curta.

Ele sorriu para ela e levantou do sofá, estava feliz com o resultado do jantar, mas do que esperava.

- Eu falei que eles eram pirados, num disse? - Perguntou enquanto ele a prensava contra a parede ao lado da porta.

- Eu gostei deles. - Murmurou antes de beijá-la.

Os dois passaram algum tempo com os beijos, mas quando a temperatura estava começando a subir a ruiva cortou o barato dele.

- Eu estou feliz. - Ela disse.

- Agora as coisas estão mais simples entre a gente.

- Agora que você passou no teste do senhor e da senhora Evans, esta tudo bem com a sua consciência? - Ela perguntou.

- Eu te amo sabia?

- Também amo você.

* * *

- Não tem medo que a sua ex te veja aqui fora e pire? - Perguntou Marlene quando Sirius parou o carro em frente a casa dela as onze.

- Eu não estou nem um pouco preocupado com a Dorcas, tudo o que me preocupa são os seus pais. - Ele disse enquanto desligava o carro.

- Relaxa, você sabe como eles são têm uma casa, mas parecem que esquecem que têm uma filha, não estão aí hoje, so voltam em três dias. - Ela respondeu nem um pouco deprimida.

- Você vai ficar esse tempo todo sozinha? - Ele perguntou preocupado.

- Num mora nenhum fantasma comigo, então sim. - Ela respondeu como se fosse uma coisa obvia.

- Não vou deixar você sozinha aqui, vai pegar as suas coisas, vai ficar comigo esses dias. - Sirius falou sério enquanto tirava o cinto de segurança mostrando que pretendia esperar.

- Six, não precisa, eu tô acostumada com isso. - Ela respondeu como se aquilo fosse um absurdo;

- Se você não fizer eu vou te carregar para dentro, e aí sim minha ex vai ver, e colocar as roupas dentro da sua mochila, então vai logo.

- Ta,ta,ta. Já vai, o apressado. - Respondeu sorrindo enquanto saia do carro.

* * *

Sirius esperou no carro por o que lhe pareceu uma eternidade conhecendo a morena ele estava com medo de que ela tivesse entrado e simplesmente ido dormir, mas era sempre melhor esperar pelo mel...

Foi distraído pela batida na janela do passageiro, espera que fosse a morena, mas quando abaixou a janela era Dorcas quem esperava por ele no lado de fora.

- O que você ta fazendo aqui? - Perguntou incrédulo.

- Que _você_ está fazendo aqui, eu _moro_ aqui.

- Porque só Deus sabe a casa é minha, pro caso de você ter esquecido. - Respondeu irritado, só mesmo aquela mulher para estragar aquele dia perfeito.

- Olha eu entendo que você tenha se arrependido de ter me deixado mas agora não tem mais vol...

- Eu falei que ela ia aparece, num falei. - Ele ouviu a voz de Marlene antes de perceber a presença dela ao lado de Dorcas que ficou repentinamente calada. - Licença. - Falou antes de abrir a porta do carro e entrar, jogou a mochila no banco de trás e deu um beijo no atônito Sirius. -Vamo?

- Quem você acha que é pirralha? - Perguntou a loira enquanto Sirius ligava o carro.

- A _mulher_ que cuidou do que você jogou fora. - Ele respondeu antes de dá partida no carro.

- É por isso que eu te amo. - Ela murmurou.

- É eu também te amo.

* * *

**Calma que tem mais mês que vem povo, mas vai ser o prólogo ok?**

**Bjbj**


	4. Chapter 4

**EU ESTOU POSTANDO MAIS RÁPIDO DO QUE VCS MERECEM**

**Então façam um favor me mandem REVIEWS**

**Antes que eu me esqueça:**

**Obrigada a:**

_**AngelDown56 **_

_**Joana PatriciaJules**_

_**Lilian Potter **_

_**Kelly Black Potter **_

_**Lari SL **_

_**Mrs Potter Prongs **_

_**Nismn **_

_**SamanthaRanggers15 **_

**Por estarem acompanhando a fic**

**E obrigada a:**

_**Alessandra de Souza **_

_**AngelDown56 **_

_**Bruna Luiza Black **_

_**SamanthaRanggers15**_

**Por terem favoritado**

**VCS SÃO MUITO IMPORTANTE PARA MIM **

**BOA FIC, **

**AH E vai ter mais capitulos**

* * *

Era sábado Lilian pretendia dormir até tarde, até porque depois da sexta feira passada e da tensão que teria que enfrentar dali para frente, culpa de James, é claro, agora teria papai e mamãe para cobrar o que ele fazia ou deixava de fazer com o bebezinho deles, ela iria achar bem feito para ele se eles ficassem sem fazer sexo até o casamento, claro que ela não iria gostar, mas ele menos ainda se ela passasse a dormir de calça jeans.

Mas ela não podia negar, estava mais do que feliz com o pedido dele, e embora ela tivesse certeza antes dele pedi-la em casamento que James realmente queria ficar com ela, mas quando ele a pediu em casamento, quando ele fez questão de pedir a mão dela aos pais dela, Lilian ficou total e completamente apavorada com a perspectiva, ficou com muito, muito medo do que poderia acontecer, principalmente pelo fato de que quando falara que seria mandada para um convento não estava brincando, mas sabia muito bem que não poderia simplesmente "cortar o pênis" dele para que ele não olhasse para outra se ela se afastasse.

Embora Lilian sempre tenha sido segura de si, sabia muito bem que James era muito mais experiente que ela, ela tinha medo que ele resolvesse que ela não era bonita o suficiente, inteligente o suficiente, atraente o suficiente ou pior experiente o suficiente. Aquele era o problema que ela tinha contornado a poucos dias com Marlene, já estava pensando naquilo há algum tempo, era loucura, mas quando se é de menor e dez anos mais nova do que o amor da sua vida, tudo o que você pode fazer é se preocupar, ter cautela, mas ao mesmo tempo se jogar de cabeça antes que tudo vá pra merda.

Mas agora as coisas eram diferente, tudo, seus pais sabiam, e eles tinham aceitado, de um jeito completamente romântico e maluco como eram os pais dela, se não estivesse tão apavorada provavelmente teria pensado que os dois agiriam exatamente daquela forma.

Agora o que ela estava fazendo era esperar a conversa, quando entrara em casa na noite anterior, dessa vez pela porta da frente, seus pais já estavam na cama, então provavelmente a sua mãe entraria no quarto em algumas horas para falar com ela, então o negócio era aproveitar o tempo que ela tinha para dormir.

Que ela descobriu que não seria muito tempo quando a mãe entrou no quarto as sete da manhã.

- Filha, nós precisamos conversar.

* * *

- E então ela disse: 'E você acha que eu que botei pra fora não sei?' E eu quis me enfiar debaixo da mesa. – Contou Lilian para Marlene dois dias depois na cantina da escola. Marlene estava rindo como se a ruiva fosse o melhor palhaço do universo, estava começando a ficar preocupada com o sistema respiratório da amiga. – Você ainda não ouviu o pior, quer ficar quieta?

- E tem... – A morena tentou respirar fundo, devagar, demorou um pouco, mas ela conseguiu, limpando as lágrimas nos olhos. – coisa pior do que isso?

- Ela teve a conversa comigo na manhã seguinte. – Comentou constrangida com a cabeça abaixada.

- Que conversa? – Perguntou a outra confusa.

- Sim, a que a sua mãe nunca teve com você. – Respondeu emburrada.

- Que foi todas, minha mãe não conversa comigo esqueceu? – Comentou divertida. – Aliás por causa disso estou passando pelo tortuoso calvário que é passar cinco dias com Sirius no flat, porque ele se recusou a me deixar sozinha em casa por cinco dias enquanto meus pais não voltassem.

- Ah, que fofo. – Respondeu seria. – Mas digamos que a minha mãe teve comigo a conversa que a sua não teve com você e que por isso você fez topless no quintal pra seduzir o vizinho.

- Ah, essa conversa. – Entendeu a morena. – Mas eu já tinha seduzido ele nesse ponto da história querida.

- Que bom, me poupe dos detalhes sórdidos, por favor. – Respondeu enquanto afundava a cabeça nas mãos.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio Lene cutucou o braço da amiga.

- Lily, qual o problema? – Perguntou visivelmente preocupada. – Não vai me dizer que era você quem queria usar e abusar do vizinho gostoso e jogar fora depois?

A ruiva teve que rir, embora não tivesse a menor graça.

- Não Lene, pode ficar relaxada que eu não tinha esta pretensão, o que me preocupa é que meus pais estão bem agora, mas e depois, quando por algum motivo, porque isso vai acontecer, eu e o James brigarmos, por qualquer besteira.

- Considerando que o seu pai é... – Marlene parou por um segundo para captar melhor a imagem. – Merda, vai dar merda.

- Muito obrigada pelo incentivo, é sempre bom poder contar com os amigos. – Murmurou irônica.

- Mas Lily vocês se amam, isso simplesmente não importa, um relacionamento não é um relacionamento se não der merda em algum ponto, a gente percebe que eles são de verdade quando eles sobrevivem depois das merdas. Acredite eu sei.

- Ah é? Como? – Perguntou descrente. - Se os seus relacionamentos não sobreviveram a primeira merda?

- Desse jeito aí, se um deles tivessem sobrevivido eu não teria tantas merdas na minha coleção, mas olhe para mim agora. – A ruiva obedeceu a amiga literalmente. – Tenho um diamante no dedo porque eu sei que o meu relacionamento com o Six vai sobreviver a qualquer merda.

- Como? – Retrucou.

- Porque começou na merda e não desandou quando saiu. – Respondeu sorrindo

- Mas ainda não saiu.

- Ele me pediu em casamento Lil's, depois de um casamento horroroso que ele teve com aquela vaca tem que se ter muita certeza do que você sente para entrar em outra possível roubada dessa, então sim Lil's saiu da merda há um bom tempo.

- Eu entendo o que quer dizer, mas usa menos merda pra explicar da próxima vez tá?

* * *

James estava no escritório da empresa finalizando um desenho de uma casa, não havia sido encomendada por cliente algum, era raro ele fazer projetos pessoais, o último que havia feito era da sua casa, mas tivera uma folga naquela manhã e estava pensando na ruiva, eles teriam que ter um lugar para morar, porque por mais que tivesse gostado da reação dos pais da Lilia, principalmente quando eles disseram que eles tinham liberdade até o ponto que atrapalhasse os estudos dela, mas ele não deixaria isso acontecer, muito menos ela, mas ele definitivamente não gostaria de morar com a mulher ao lado da casa dos pais dela.

Estava empolgado com o que fazia e demorou para perceber a batida na porta, mas teve os pensamentos interrompidos pela fechada forte na porta da sua sala.

- O que ce ta fazendo que não escuta a batida na porta? – Perguntou Sirius enquanto se sentava, ou melhor, se jogava no sofá escuro na sala do amigo.

- O que parece que eu estou fazendo? – Perguntou sem levantar a cabeça.

- O seu trabalho. – James deu um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios, mas ficou calado. – Preciso falar com você.

- O que lhe impede?

- Nada, eu fiz. – Ele falou rapidamente.

- Fez o que?

- Eu a pedi em casamento.

James parou o desenho e girou sobre o banco em que estava sentado para ver o amigo melhor.

- Você fez o que? – Perguntou mais uma vez.

- Eu a pedi em casamento. – Repetiu sem se alterar.

- Por que? – Ele estava incrédulo, mesmo, não conseguia acreditar que depois de um casamento horrível a última coisa que ele esperava era que Sirius decidisse entrar de cabeça em outro casamento, e com uma pequena maluca, segundo ele próprio e a ruiva.

- Por que eu a amo. – Respondeu simplesmente.

- Com toda certeza. E ela aceitou?

- Mas é claro que sim. – Respondeu como se fosse um absurdo a pergunta do amigo.

- Mas e os pais dela?

- James meu caro, são dois irresponsáveis. – Ele estava claramente irritado com aquilo, muito.

- Olha quem fala. – Murmurou James enquanto voltava ao seu desenho.

- Porque diz isso? – Perguntou falsamente ofendido.

- Nada Sirius, nada, continue com o discurso sobre moral para os pais da Marlene.

- Eles viajaram, durante cinco dias e a deixaram sozinha, sozinha, - Ele repetiu para o caso de não ter ficado claro o suficiente. - sem a menor supervisão, nem ligaram para ela para saber como ela está, se não botou fogo na casa, se não foi assaltada, atacada, estuprada ou coisa pior.

- Se você me disser que não se aproveitou desse fato eu vou entender a sua indignação. – Disse sem se virar.

- Bom, - Houve uma pequena pausa enquanto Sirius avaliava se o fato de terem passado o final de semana na cama era se aproveitar. – ela está comigo desde sexta e só vai voltar para casa quando eles chegarem, mas eles nem ao menos ligaram para saber se ela estava em casa, eu não vou deixar ela sozinha naquela casa, principalmente depois da Dorcas descobrir que eu estou com ela.

- O que? – Perguntou James voltando a se virar para o amigo.

- Dorcas descobriu. – Ele disse dessa vez nem um pouco calmo.

- Você tem noção da merda que isso vai dar, não tem? – Perguntou claramente preocupado com o amigo.

- Sim eu tenho, mas não estou preocupado comigo, eu tenho medo do que possa acontecer a Lene.

- Acha que ela é maluca o suficiente para fazer algo com Marlene?

- Acho que tentaria, mas Lene revidaria e provavelmente a culpa cairia sobre ela e você sabe que ela poderia encontrar sérios problemas com a polícia, minha ex é uma escandalosa que gosta de chamar atenção e posar de vítima, poderia arruinar a vida da Lene, mas o que me preocupa realmente é que ela conte para os pais dela.

- Isso poderia ser um problema, mas aparentemente eles não vão ligar não é mesmo? – Comentou otimista, mas ele também estava preocupado com o que poderia acontecer.

* * *

O trabalho era a única coisa que mantinha a cabeça de James longe da Lilian e naquele dia ele estava com um grande volume de trabalho, depois de tirar um tempo para o seu projeto pessoal da sua casa ele tinha ficado com um pouco de trabalho acumulado que ele achava que demoraria mais tempo do que realmente havia levado, agora ele estava girando polegares, sem ter o que fazer.

Foi quando seu celular vibrou em cima da sua mesa de vidro o tirando do torpor do tédio, era uma mensagem da ruiva.

Lílian: Como vc tá?

James: Com saudades e vc?

Lílian: Morrendo de saudade de vc também, meu pai já falou com vc?

James: Ñ, pq?

Lílian: Então se prepara pq eu ouvi ele conversando com a minha mãe, ele vai passar por ai.

James: Ñ vejo problema, eu mesmo já pensava em ir falar com ele.

Lílian: PQ?

James: Pq é o certo, eu quero falar com ele, ñ precisa se desesperar.

Lílian: James...

James: Lílian...

James: Eu queria estar com vc agora.

Lílian: Idem, senti falta de dormir na sua cama, com vc, nesse fim de semana.

James: Vamos ver o que podemos fazer por isso...

Lílian: Por sua causa agora meus pais vão me colocar rédeas curtas, quero ver quanto tempo vc vai aguentar...kkkkkkkkkkk

James: Não ria, agora vc está me amedrontando.

Lílian: Tenho certeza que as coisas podem se dar um jeito.

James: Espero que sim.

- Senhor Potter. – Ele ouviu a sua secretária lhe chamando pelo interfone.

- Sim. – Respondeu apertando o botão.

- Há um senhor aqui, George Evans, não tem hora marcada, – Ela fez questão de enfatizar. – mas pediu para que eu o avisasse que está aqui.

- Pode mandar ele entrar Liza. – Respondeu rindo. – E segure as minhas ligações enquanto ele estiver aqui.

James: Parece que vc estava certa, ele está aqui. Falo com vc depois.

Lílian: Boa sorte.

- James? – Perguntou George enquanto entrava na sala.

- Senhor Evans. – O cumprimentou levantando da sua mesa e estendendo a sua mão. – Eu estava planejando sair mais cedo para falar com o senhor.

- George por favor. – Comentou enquanto apertava a mão dele. – Eu queria ter uma conversa com você sem a minha filha ou a minha mulher na sala, você já sabe como ela é.

- Tenho que confessar, me surpreendi como a sua mulher reagiu quando fiz o pedido. – James apontou o sofá para que seu sogro. – Aceita beber alguma coisa? Água, café?

- Não, obrigada, além de tudo não posso demorar muito, mas queria ter essa conversa com você.

James tentou conter a ansiedade, respirou fundo, e sentou no banquinho onde ele desenhava e virou de frente para ele, se sentia mais confortável ali, e precisava estar confortável para isso.

- James o que eu quero saber é: O que você quer de verdade com a minha filha? – Perguntou sério.

- George, eu amo a sua filha, e eu sei o quão errado isso pode parecer, não pelo fato de que eu sou mais velho do que ela, mas sim porque ela é de menor e eu não. Mas espero que saiba que eu de forma alguma só estou interessado em me aproveitar dela. – Havia mais firmeza em sua voz do que ele esperava, talvez porque não estivesse mentindo ou tentando florear a situação.

- Eu fico feliz em saber disso, mas você não respondeu minha pergunta, quer realmente casar com ela ou é apenas para dar uma segurança a ela.

- Eu quero e pretendo casar com ela George, eu sei que parece tudo meio exagerado e muito rápido e que pode ficar parecendo que eu estou apenas sendo levado pelo momento ou por qualquer coisa parecida. Eu amo a sua filha e tenho certeza disso.

* * *

- Lílian. – Chamou a mãe dela da cozinha interrompendo a leitura dela.

- Estou descendo. – Respondeu enquanto se levantava na cama.

- Preciso falar com você sobre como vamos resolver seus horários com o James. – Falou a mãe enquanto mexia a panela no fogão quando a ruiva desceu.

- Certo. – Ela estava certa, as rédeas curtas começaram.

- Você pode vê-lo todos os dias, mas não vai dormir na casa dele – Ela sabia daquilo, não tinha esperanças de que isso não aconteceria. – durante a semana. – Completou a mãe e piscou para a filha.

- Como? – Perguntou para tentar ter certeza do que tinha ouvido.

- Lílian minha filha a única coisa que eu não perguntei para você quando conversamos sobre sexo no sábado foi se você tinha feito, não porque não me interessa, muito pelo contrário, eu quero e muito saber, mas de alguma forma eu sei que não me diz respeito e que se você quiser me contar você vai.

Aquela era a mãe de Lilian, sempre direta, mas ao mesmo tempo compreensiva, por isso ela nunca mentia para mãe, podia esconder as coisas delas, James era a maior prova disso, mas não gostava de o fazer, por isso sentou-se na cadeira da mesa da cozinha, sabia que a mãe estava falando aquilo para saber se ela era virgem ou não e por isso não mentiria.

- Mas não ouse me negar que você quer que aconteça alguma coisa, com um homem daqueles você teria que ser lésbica incurável.

- Mãe. – Exclamou constrangida.

- Eu tenho olhos. – Respondeu divertida.

- Eu não sou virgem ok? Mas eu era antes do James. – Respondeu com a cabeça baixa.

- Eu imaginava. – Murmurou com um sorriso nos lábios e sentou do lado da cadeira dela. – Ele foi bom com você?

- Sim. – Respondeu encarando. – Ele é mãe.

- Não, eu quero dizer, ele machucou você? – Ela perguntou sorrindo docemente. - Na primeira vez.

- Não doeu tanto quanto as pessoas falam, na verdade o que doeu foi apenas o primeiro momento, depois eu não senti nada. – Ela parou por alguns segundos. – De ruim eu quero dizer. – Completou com um pequeno sorriso.

- Fico feliz por saber. – Comentou enquanto a passava a mão pelo cabelo da filha. – Ele respeita você, dá pra perceber isso e por isso não me sinto mal em não deixar que a minha filha adolescente privada de sexo.

- Mãe. – Exclamou horrorizada, mas com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Então vamos dizer assim, você pode ficar na casa dele sextas, sábados e vésperas de feriados. – Decretou simplesmente enquanto se levantava e voltou a olhar a panela.

- Está bem para mim. – Ela disse enquanto se levantava.

- Além de tudo você vai ficar com ele quando nós precisarmos sair, não ligue para o que o seu pai vai dizer, ele só estará sendo rabugento, mas não tem moral alguma para falar sobre isso, tenha isso em mente.

Lílian gargalhou e subiu as escadas ainda rindo.

* * *

Quatro dias depois...

Marlene estava em seu quarto em um telefonema longo com a Lilian, quando finalmente seus pais chegaram com dois dias de atraso da sua viagem de negócios, não havia dito a Sirius que eles não haviam realmente chegado na data certa, porque ele estava realmente cheio de trabalho para fazer e não precisava de mais uma preocupação, além de tudo estava acostumada com aquelas loucuras dos pais embora seu noivo tivesse ficado indignado.

- Filha, chegamos. – Gritou a mãe do andar de baixo.

- Lily querida eu tenho que desligar, aproveite a noite e depois me conte o resultado da lingerie que eu lhe dei. – Murmurou sorrindo enquanto desci as escadas para encontrar os pais que haviam acabado de chegar.

- Meu bem. – Falou a mãe enquanto a abraçava apertado. – Sentimos tanto a sua falta.

- Desculpe pelo atraso meu doce, os negociantes resolveram contrariar a sua mãe. – Falou o pai dela quando a abraço.

- Senti falta de vocês. – Comentou enquanto sentava no sofá no colo do pai como sempre fazia quando eles chegavam de viagem.

-Filha. – Falou a mãe com um tom cauteloso depois de algum tempo de conversa. – Porque a vizinha maluca ali do lado nos parou para chamar você de vadia e depois saiu maluca com o carro? – Perguntou preocupada.

Lene engoliu em seco e ficou tensa, ela escondeu com a mão esquerda o anel de noivado, seus pais ainda não haviam percebido e se perceberam provavelmente achavam que era mais de uma de suas bijuterias extravagantes, mas ela se sentiu culpada pela primeira vez com que estava acontecendo entre eles.

- Eu não sei, ela é maluca mãe, na verdade o ex-marido dela esteve aqui acho que no sábado, não na sexta, era de noite, ele falou comigo do carro, e ela surtou, eu acho. – Mentiu e se sentia uma merda por estar fazendo aquilo.

- Talvez ela seja mesmo. – Murmurou o pai sorrindo. – Agora nós vamos nos arrumar estamos exaustos da viajem, tantas conexões que eu perdi a conta. – Comentou o pai enquanto levantava do sofá e deu um beijo na bochecha da filha.

- Eu vou ganhar presentes? – Perguntou enquanto os ajudava com as malas.

- Mas é claro que vai. – Respondeu a mãe enquanto entravam no quarto do casal.

* * *

Algum tempo mais tarde o pai dela estava no escritório e a sua mãe tinha saído para comprar algumas coisas para a geladeira, Marlene decidiu que estava na hora de falar para o pai algumas coisas por isso bateu na porta quase que silenciosamente.

- Está aberta Lene. – Respondeu o pai.

Receosa a morena entrou no escritório quase que silenciosamente e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Se é sobre os presentes vai ter que esperar até a sua mãe chegar. – Ele comentou se tirar os olhos de algum documento.

- Pai, - Ela começou. – eu menti.

O pai parou o que estava fazendo e virou-se para ela preocupado, levantou-se da sua cadeira e então puxou a filha para que sentasse do seu lado, sua expressão não era mais calma ou despreocupada como antes.

- Sobre o que minha filha? – Perguntou enquanto encarava a filha.

- Eu sei porque a vizinha me chamou de vadia. – Falou com uma firmeza dissimulada.

- E por que?

- Porque ela descobriu que eu estou dormindo com o marido dela na sexta.

O pai ficou claramente espantado com o que ouviu, ele podia esperar qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa, menos aquilo.

- Estou dormindo com o marido dela há meses, ele está se divorciando por minha causa, ela descobriu na sexta quando ele se recusou a me deixar sozinha aqui em casa por que vocês estavam viajando. – Ela estava um pouco constrangida em contar aquilo, mas sempre se sentira mais à vontade com o pai do que com a mãe e se tinha alguém para quem contaria isso seria para o pai, até porque só ele saberia como contar para a sua mãe.

- Há meses? – Perguntou preocupado. – Ele está abusando de você?

- Não pai. – Respondeu sorrindo. – Se formos colocar assim então fui eu quem abusou dele pai, ele apenas se deixou levar e acabou como acabou.

- Lene, porque está me contando isso agora? – Perguntou segurando as mãos da filha.

- Por que ele me pediu em casamento. – Ela respondeu mostrando o anel em seu dedo para o seu pai.

- Isso é...

- Eu sei o que pode parecer, mas eu sei que ele não está se aproveitando de mim e não é porque ele me deu diamantes, mas porque mesmo depois de um casamento horrível ele se dispôs a me pedir em casamento, ele só está esperando os papeis de divórcio saírem para falar com vocês, mas eu achei que você, pelo menos, deveria saber.

- Filha, - O pai estava claramente espantado, mas parecia ter se recuperado do susto do primeiro instante. – se eu disse que proíbo, que sou contra, que não o quero mais com você, o que dirá?

- Que não, não vou me afastar.

Aquilo era importante porque mesmo sendo uma pequena pervertida e rebelde sem causa, Marlene nunca havia ido contra a vontade dos pais, principalmente do pai, ir contra ele dessa vez era a prova de que aquilo era importante para ela, além de tudo seria a primeira vez.

- Então que assim seja.

* * *

Lílian estava com um pouco de medo, ela não sabia o que James pensaria sobre o que estava planejando, mas ela queria tentar, algo diferente, novo. Pela décima vez em quinze minutos ela se olhou no espelho do quarto, estava ansiosa, ele gostava daquele vestido, era preto com pequenos detalhes purpura, com uma saia mais leve, mas o busto justo e havia aqueles scarpin, ela não gostava muito de usá-los, mas sabia quando precisava.

Desceu as escadas mais rápido do que a sua mãe gostaria quando ela estivesse sete centímetros mais alta, mas ela estava com pressa, a mochila nas mãos junto com o celular e as chaves da casa dele, que ainda não havia chegado e ela queria estar lá antes dele.

- Eu estou indo. – Se despediu dos pais enquanto abria a porta rapidamente e a fechava atrás de si.

Seria a primeira vez que entraria na casa dele pela porta da frente com as suas chaves, geralmente ela passava pelo portão que ficava entre as cercas do quintal deles e entrava pela porta dos fundos, mas daquela vez, seus pais já sabiam, então que problema havia naquilo? O resto do mundo não tinha nada a ver com o que acontecia atrás daquela porta.

Ainda faltava pelo menos mais uma hora para que ele chegasse em casa então ela teria tempo para fazer o jantar antes de que ele chegasse, aquela noite ele seria dela, completamente, sem medos ou coisas escondidas, ela poderia ser a mulher dele.

* * *

Marlene estava sentada no carro com o pai, ele havia decidido que iria falar com Sirius e não esperara para o dia seguinte, ela não tentara impedir, mas tinha que admitir estava com medo do que poderia acontecer, muito, o quão errado aquela merda poderia dar?

Estava trocando mensagens com Sirius desde que sentara no carro, ele estava em casa, mas ela não conseguia contar o que iria acontecer, havia dito que a mulher dele tinha surtado, que tinha contornado a situação e se sentia meio mal por não ter contado a ele que seu pais estava indo conversar com ele, mas não sabia como ele reagiria, e não estava nem um pouco disposta a perder tudo o que tinha com ele antes da hora, quanto mais tempo aquilo durasse melhor.

Ele interrompeu a troca de mensagens para tomar banho e ela voltou a tremer, seu pai havia entrado em uma de seguir as instruções dela de como chegar ao flat de Sirius e de falar sobre qualquer coisa que não fosse o motivo dele estar indo para lá, afinal a filha estava tremendo e não era pouca coisa.

Meia hora depois ela simplesmente tinha parado de responder as mensagens dele e eles haviam chegado ao destino.

- Porque parece tão nervosa Lene? – Perguntou o pai enquanto desligava o carro.

- Por que eu estou nervosa pai. – Respondeu como se fosse obvio.

- Não deveria, a pior parte já passou.

- Eu não penso desse jeito, vamos logo. – Ela abriu a porta do carro e saiu.

A verdade era que Lene estava com medo de uma coisa: Que tudo o que ela pensava que Sirius era ou o que ele considerava do relacionamento dos dois fosse por água abaixo quando o seu pai falasse com ele, não que aquilo fosse mudar o que ele sentisse por ela, mas e se ele realmente não sentisse nada por ela e tivesse que falar de uma vez por todas aquilo porque de repente seu pai resolvera aparecer.

A verdade era que ela tinha medo de descobrir que tudo era uma ilusão, de a certeza que ela tinha ganhado quando fora pedida em casamento fosse para o ralo, se aquilo fosse acontecer preferiria ficar com o que tinha era uma boa ilusão, servia para acalmá-la, se a fazia feliz a ilusão era mais do que boa.

- Tudo vai dar certo se ele for um bom homem minha filha. – Murmurou o pai para ela no elevador.

- Mas e se ele não for?

- Então terei feito um favor a você a livrando dele. – Disse sorrindo.

Aquele era o problema, Lene preferia ficar com um Sirius cafajeste sem saber que ele o era do que saber e ficar sem, o que era estupidez da parte dela, mas não estava nem aí, era a verdade e não estava nem um pouco disposta a mudar.

Caminharam pelo corredor vazio até o apartamento dele, ela respirou fundo mais uma vez e bateu na porta.

Não demorou muito para Sirius abrir a porta, ele abriu um sorriso quando a viu, mas que morreu em poucos segundos e ele assumiu uma feição preocupada, seu pai não estava no campo de visão dele, Lene suspeitava que propositalmente.

- Você não está bem. – Ele concluiu e segurou na mão dela. – O que aconteceu? – Perguntou dessa vez mais preocupado.

Lene segurou com força na mão dele podia ser o último momento dos dois e aquilo era tudo o que teriam, droga!

Seu pai apareceu ao seu lado e Sirius estava claramente surpreso com o que estava acontecendo, ela não conseguia soltar a mão dele, tinha ficado estática.

- Acho que precisamos conversar senhor McKinnon. – Sirius apertou com mais força a mão dela e lhe deu um sorriso antes de soltar relutantemente a morena e abrir espaço para que o pai dela passasse. – Você espera aqui.

- Mas...

- Sem 'mas' Lene. – Comentou o pai dela e fechou a porta.

* * *

James estacionou o carro na sua garagem com um sorriso nos lábios, ele desceu feliz por ter visto a luz da sua casa acesa, ela estava em casa, tinha dito que seus pais tinham permitido que ela passasse as noites de sexta e sábado com ele, ainda estava de certa forma reticente com aquele ponto, mas ele estava feliz com o fato de que a teria com ele durante as noites, aquele tinha sido um dos maiores medos dele, mesmo que ele não admitisse, seria muito egoísmo?

Mas que fosse as favas com aquilo, era a mulher dele e ele tinha o direito de pensar em como seria ruim ficar sem sexo com ela, por isso estava mais do que feliz quando entrou na casa e a viu naquele pequeno vestido preto, podia imaginar o quão fácil seria enfiar as mãos por debaixo daquele pano e fazê-la...

A ruiva estava na cozinha, com um fone de ouvido e os cabelos presos em um coque relaxado que a deixava mais sexy, se aproximou por trás dela devagar, ela não parecia ter percebido a chegada dele, por isso teve mais tempo de observá-la no fogão, com um sorriso distraído no rosto enquanto mexia alguma coisa que cheirava muito bem, o rosto estava corado pelo calor e ele percebeu um livro ao lado do fogão para o qual ela olhava enquanto mexia, primeiro achou que era um livro de receitas, mas agora parecia que era apenas a Lilian sendo a sua pequena CDF, era um livro de história, pequena mesmo e naquele momento apoiado sobre o balcão oposto ao dela ele podia agradecer por ela ser tão pequena.

A panela que a ruiva mexia estava na última boca do fogão e como ela era pequena, mesmo com aquele salto que deixava ela além de sexy mais alta ela precisava se esticar para enxergar dentro da panela um pouco alta mais à frente o que proporcionava a James uma perfeita visão de onde estava, o vestido de Lilian tinha um grande volume na saia o que fazia com que ele pudesse ter uma visão diferente para ela, mas que o deixava claramente excitado, a ruiva estava usando uma cinta liga preta para segurar a meia calça.

Quando ela desligou o fogão ele fez seu movimento, a abraçou pela cintura apertando com força o corpo pequeno contra o seu. A ruiva se assustou e tirou os fones de ouvido sorrindo antes de se virar dentro do abraço dele e sair de perto do fogão antes de recostar seu corpo contra o balcão atrás de si.

- A quanto tempo está aí? – Ela perguntou o abraçando pelo pescoço.

- A tempo suficiente para saber que você ta usando uma peça diferente na sua roupa íntima. – Ela deu um tapa na braço dele, mas estava mordendo os lábios.

- Não seja tão pervertido. – Ela murmurou antes dele beijá-la.

As mãos dele passearam por cima do vestido, e uma delas parou no pescoço da sua ruiva aprofundado o beijo, ele podia sentir como ela ondulava a sua cintura contra a sua ereção e por isso deu um sorriso contra a boca dela.

Ainda por cima do vestido ele apertou a bunda dela que gemeu em resposta, as mãos dela se firmaram no peito dele abertas e ela delicadamente afastou-o de si sorrindo quando ele fez uma cara confusa.

- O jantar vai esfriar. – Ela comentou.

- Quem liga? – Perguntou voltando a abraça-la.

- Eu ligo, - Declarou firme e se mostrando ofendida. – tive trabalho para fazer.

- Desculpe. – Ele havia percebido uma coisa sobre a ruiva, ela fazia o que podia para mostrar para ele que era mais do que uma estudante, e havia conseguido com sucesso, mas ele ainda cometia algumas gafes como sem querer parecer que estava desvalorizando o trabalho dela, havia feito aquilo agora. – Então... – Ele disse se inclinando sobre ela para o fogão para ver o que estava na panela. – o que a minha noiva fez?

Lilian riu e fez com que ele sentasse na mesa de jantar.

* * *

Marlene ao contrário de Lílian não estava nem um pouco aliviada, andava de um lado para o outro no corredor do flat, estava esperando os berros que não vinham, seu pai costumava berrar quando ficava nervoso, ela estava com mais medo do que Sirius faria quando isso acontecesse do que que o pai começasse a berrar.

Quanto tempo eles iriam ficar lá dentro?

De repente ela ouviu um barulho de algo caindo dentro do apartamento.

Merda!

Seu pai devia ter batido em Sirius e ele agora estava no chão.

Quanto tempo será que iria demorar para que o sangue começasse a sair do corpo dele para fora do apartamento?

Meu Deus!

Ela ia perder o pai e o noivo de uma vez só.

* * *

Lílian estava nervosa sim do outro lado da cidade na casa de James, ela tinha acabado de lavar os pratos do jantar e ele tinha subido a algum tempo para tomar um banho, Lílian apagou as luzes da sala porque duvidava que algum deles fosse voltar para lá naquela noite.

Entrou no quarto iluminado apenas pelo abajur ao lado da cama ainda podia ouvir o barulho do chuveiro na suíte, a porta estava aberta, mas ela não se importou, sentou na cama no momento em que o chuveiro parou, ela começou tirando as alças do vestido, mas estava sofrendo com o zíper, aquela merda porcaria havia emperrado.

- Gorda. – Murmurou com raiva.

- Quem? – Perguntou James da porta do banheiro com um sorriso nos lábios e a toalha enrolada na cintura.

- Tem mais outra baleia no quarto? – Ela perguntou enquanto subia o pouco que tinha conseguido abrir para tentar de novo.

- Você? – Ele perguntou sorrindo enquanto se aproximava da cama. – Não está gorda de jeito nenhum minha pequena. – James sentou ao lado dela na cama e afastou as mãos trêmulas dela do zíper.

- Pequena baleia, você quer dizer. – Murmurou frustrada enquanto ele segurava o tecido e puxava levemente o zíper para baixo.

- Não, só pequena. – Ele sussurrou contra o ouvido dela depois que acabou de abrir o vestido. – Minha pequena.

A ruiva apenas riu contra o corpo dele e se ajoelhou na cama ao seu lado, James mantinha as mãos em sua cintura enquanto olhava para cima, maravilhado com a visão dos cabelos rubros sendo soltos sobre os ombros alvos, ela olhou para baixo, para ele e a cachoeira caiu sobre o rosto dele, os lábios dela se aproximaram dos dele deram um sorriso e rapidamente se afastaram junto com todo o corpo dela.

Lílian estava fora da cama antes que ele se desse conta, tinha um sorriso travesso no rosto quando se aproximou do telefone na cabeceira.

- O que vai fazer? – Ele perguntou quando a viu pegar seu celular.

- Evitar interrupções. – Murmurou enquanto desligava o celular dele e tirava o telefone do quarto do gancho. – Afinal... – Disse enquanto sentava na poltrona que tinha ao lado da cama. – ...você vai estar ocupado.

- Ocupado? – Perguntou sorridente.

- Muito. – Respondeu enquanto desligava o próprio celular.

- Muito? – Repetiu com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça e se levantou da cadeira, ela estava corada, os seios apertados pelo sutian e pelo vestido subiam e desciam rapidamente, ela se aproximou dele novamente e o empurrou para que deitasse sobre a cama, subiu na cama sorridente, as pernas abertas sobre o dorso dele que a olhava com um sorriso maravilhado.

- Esse salto é muito alto. – Ele disse enquanto segurava os tornozelos dela.

- Relaxa. – Murmurou enquanto o vestido preto caia pelo seu corpo. – Solta. – Pediu enquanto mexia os pés para sair do vestido.

Ele a obedeceu excitado e receoso, mas ela rapidamente jogou o vestido sobre o rosto dele, quando James tirou o vestido ela estava com os joelhos onde seus pés estavam antes, levantando a cabeça pôde perceber que ela estava usando um conjunto de calcinha e sutian pretos de seda com detalhes em renda verde esmeralda como os olhos dela, ele pôde ter uma visão completa da cinta liga que viu mais cedo, ela estava segurando a meia calça preta que a ruiva usava, sua mão subiu pela cocha direita dela, mas ela lhe deu um tapa e balançou negativamente a cabeça para ele.

- Mesmo? – Perguntou decepcionado.

- Mesmo. – Confirmou enquanto se colocava de quatro sobre ele e mordeu o queixo dele e então começou a sair da cama.

As mãos dela soltaram a toalha do corpo dele e depois de com a ajuda dele tirou a toalha de debaixo dele a jogou para longe deles, as mãos de James apertaram com força o lençol quando as mãos da ruiva apertaram levemente o membro excitado.

Com um pequeno sopro na ponta do pênis ereto ela o fez o estremecer, a ruiva deu uma pequena lambida na ponta, quando o calor da sua boca envolveu o membro ele gemeu, em resposta Lílian começou a chupá-lo devagar, enquanto subia e descia a mão direita no que não conseguia colocar na boca. James colocou as mãos no cabelo dela para afastá-lo do seu rosto e ajuda-la.

Devagar a ruiva o tirou da boca o encarou, mas não parou os movimentos com a sua mão.

- Não sei se estou fazendo direito. – Ela murmurou vermelha.

- Está indo bem, pequena, não precisa se esforçar tanto para colocar tudo... – Ele parou por alguns segundos quando a massagem se estendeu para os testículos. - ...de uma vez na boca, você pode se engasgar.

Ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça e voltou a colocar a boca no membro, ele foi massageando a cabeça dela enquanto a ruiva repetia os movimentos das mãos com a cabeça, James gemia levemente enquanto ela continuou por alguns minutos, até que segundos antes dele gozar ela parou.

Ficou de pé no chão e ele sentou na cama sorrindo para ela que começou a tirar o sutian, quando a peça caiu no chão ele a puxou pela cintura para si, o riso dela preencheu o quarto quando ele finalmente a beijou ainda sentado sobre a cama, as mãos dele agora passeavam livremente pelo corpo dela, apertavam levemente os seios fartos, o rosto dele estava na altura dos seios dela graças ao salto dela.

A cabeça dela foi para trás quando a boca dele circundou o seio, o gemido ficou preso na garganta da ruiva quando ele apertou um dos mamilos dela entre os dedos, a outra mão desceu para dentro da calcinha agora molhada, ele sorriu quando seus dois dedos entraram com estrema facilidade para dentro da umidade apertada da ruiva, as pernas dela cederam, e ele a segurou pela cintura enquanto continuava com o que fazia com os seios dela, os dedos agora se movimentavam mais rapidamente dentro da ruiva e ela só estava em pé por que segurava nos ombros dele com o máximo de firmeza que conseguiam o que na atual situação não era muita coisa.

- Jay... – Ela murmurou enquanto as mãos tentavam abaixar a calcinha.

- Precisa de ajuda? – Perguntou enquanto tirava a calcinha dela.

Poucos segundos depois dele começar a usar o polegar para massagear o clitóris dela a ruiva sentiu o orgasmo invadir o corpo dela, ela se jogou sobre o corpo dele, ofegante e corada. Ele riu quando a jogou na cama e rapidamente afastou as pernas alvas, ela ficava linda daquele jeito pensou enquanto colocava apenas a cabeça do pênis na entrada agora extremamente úmida dela, estava corada, usando apenas a meia calça, a cinta liga, o scarpin preto e o anel de noivado.

Sorrindo para ela a penetrou com rapidez enquanto segurava em seus joelhos afastados, os movimentos rápidos que fazia, entrando e saído de dentro dela eram intensificados pelos gemidos dela, os sussurros dela que pediam por mais e mais a medida que os movimentos dele aumentavam de intensidade.

Quando chegou mais uma vez perto de alcançar o orgasmo ele saiu de dentro dela e a puxou para si.

- Jay... – Ela protestou quando ele saiu de dentro dela.

- Você disse que vamos ficar ocupados... – Ele murmurou contra o ouvido dela enquanto a colocava de quatro sobre a cama. Entrou novamente na vagina úmida apertando as pernas dela uma contra outra tornando a penetração mais sensível e apertada, ele se inclinou sobre ela e tirou os cabelos de suas costas suadas. - ...quero ter certeza disso. – Murmurou recebendo em resposta a contração dos músculos internos dela. – Vai me deixar maluco.

- Essa é a inten... – Ela foi interrompida quando ele voltou a almentar a rapidez dos movimentos.

- Mantenha... – Ele respirou pela boca com dificuldade. - ...as pernas juntas, pequena.

Ela manteve, uma das suas mãos segura com força a mão dele que não estava ocupada em ajudar os movimentos que os corpos faziam.

- Jay...

- Vamos pequena – Sussurrou enquanto sentia o orgasmo se aproximar. – Goze pra mim.

Seu corpo o obedeceu, os espasmos varreram seu corpo e ela só não caiu no colchão porque ele continuava a segurá-la enquanto continuava bombeando dentro do corpo dela por mais poucos segundos prolongando o prazer dela até que ele finalmente se derramou dentro dela com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios dos dois o corpo dele caiu sobre o dela.

- Você está bem? – Ele perguntou.

- Sim... – Ela ficou alguns segundos em silêncio. - ...eu acho.

Eles começaram a rir enquanto rolavam de forma a se ajeitarem nos travesseiros visto que estavam atravessados na cama dele.

* * *

Quando a porta do apartamento finalmente abriu Marlene estava sentada no chão em frente a porta, as pernas cruzadas e o celular na mão, ela já havia andado todo o corredor e quase arrobado a porta quando ouviu um barulho de algo caindo dentro do quarto, mas agora seu pai saia do apartamento rindo com Sirius, ele passou por ela, lhe deu um beijo na testa e simplesmente saiu pelo corredor.

Sirius apareceu ao seu lado e lhe estendeu a mão, ela aceitou, levantou e se espantou ou ver um olho roxo nele.

- Meu Deus. – Ela murmurou colocando a mão sobre o machucado, ele se afastou com a dor, mas estava sorrindo. – O que meu pai fez com você? – Perguntou enquanto era puxada para dentro do apartamento.

- Ele me deu um soco por estar transando com a filha dele, mas aceitou o meu pedido de casamento. – Ele disse sorridente.

- Ele aceitou? – Perguntou rindo enquanto pulava nele e colocava suas pernas ao redor da cintura, ele a segurou com força enquanto a encostava na parede.

- Sim, ele me deu a sua mão. – Murmurou.

- E eu te dou meu corpo, inteiro. – Ela colocou a mão mais uma vez sobre o machucado dele. – Pobre Sirius, levou um soco pela sua mulher.

- Valeu a pena. – Murmurou contra a boca dela.

O beijo durou até que os dois estivessem no banheiro, a calça dele aberta, a camisa no chão, o short que ela usava preso em seus tornozelos, o moreno ligou a água quente para que enchesse a banheira, afastou-se rapidamente para que ele pudesse tirar-lhe a jaqueta e a blusa.

Ele a sentou no balcão da pia e se ajoelhou a sua frente, lhe tirou o sapato, o short e a calcinha e então começou os beijos e lambidas na vagina dela, as mãos dela o seguraram a cabeça dele enquanto o corpo dela pendia para trás, encostando-se contra o espelho do banheiro, o peito arfante, os pequenos gritinhos saindo do fundo de sua garganta enquanto ele usava os dedos dentro e ao redor dela para fazê-la gozar.

- Six...

Ele a ignorou e continuou até que o gemido longo dela preenchesse o pequeno apartamento, Sirius acabou de tirar a sua própria calça e ficou em pé, ele a penetrou lentamente, o que a surpreendeu, estava esperando um sexo rápido e intenso, mas ele a penetrou e saiu então a penetrou novamente, tudo dolorosamente lento.

Continuou aquela tortura enquanto tirava o sutian dela, a boca dele achou o os seios dela e os mordeu e chupou até leva-la a beira da loucura, lentamente ele saia totalmente de dentro dela e entrava novamente, com calma e um sorriso travesso nos lábios, ela quase o bateu por causa disso, mas estava adorando, com paciência, ele continuou até leva-los a beira da loucura.

Então ele entrou nela com força e continuou com movimentos curtos e rápidos até que os dois gozassem.

- A banheira, está cheia. – Marlene murmurou.

* * *

Os dois estavam dentro da banheira, conversando, há alguns minutos, então o celular dela começou a tocar no chão do banheiro.

- É o meu. – Ela disse enquanto se inclinava para fora da banheira e pegava o telefone.

- Seja rápida. – Ele murmurou antes mesmo ela atender o celular.

- Alo. – Ela atendeu sorridente. – Mãe?

- VENHA PARA CASA AGORA. - Ela berrou do outro lado do telefone. – Não quero você com um homem casado.

A mãe desligou o telefone e Marlene começou a chorar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Só pra aviso, peguei um pouco pesado no começo do capitulo, espero que ninguém se ofenda, agradecendo a todo mundo que favoritou a fic e que ta seguindo, mais pra frente eu agradeço melhor ok?**

**Eu sei que eu tô mal acostumando todo mundo com essas postagens ultra rápidas e meio longas, mas num costuma não.**

**Resposta aos comentários lá no fim.**

** Boa Fic.**

* * *

Lene estava sentada na cama enquanto Sirius acabava de se vestir, ele tinha insistido em leva-la em casa mesmo depois do piti da mãe dela, não entendera o porquê daquilo, mas por algum motivo sua mãe tinha surtado, muito provavelmente quando o seu pai havia compartilhado a experiência no flat de Sirius.

Fazia um tempinho que não chorava, mas agora estava sentindo-se a ponto de chorar, _desesperada,_ era o termo correto.

Ele se aproximou dela, ajoelhou-se na sua frente e se segurou as mãos trêmulas dela entre as suas.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – Ele lhe garantiu. – Vamos concertar as coisas, eu sei que pensamos que tudo iria se resolver mais facilmente agora que o seu pai descobriu e aprovou tudo, mas vamos enfrentar isso juntos, ok?

- Sabe que se você for para lá as coisas vão ficar muito piores, mas muito piores mesmo. – Estava aterrorizada com a perspectiva do que a sua mãe falaria para ele se o encontrasse, principalmente agora que estava tão estressada.

- Nós fizemos isso juntos, não posso deixar que você encare as consequências sozinha. – Sirius levantou e a ajudou a fazer o mesmo. – Vai dar tudo certo.

- Enfrentamos a Dorcas juntos, você o meu pai sozinho, enfrentamos e a Lilian e o James juntos, é a minha hora de encarar a minha mãe sozinha. – Ela disse enquanto eles saiam do apartamento e ele trancava a porta.

- Não é assim que as coisas funcionam. – Disse com um sorriso nos lábios enquanto colocava seus braços sobre os ombros dela.

- Não vejo como possam ser o contrário. – Respondeu já dentro do elevador.

- Se você quer falar sozinha com a sua mãe primeiro eu respeito, mas não pense que não vou falar com ela.

* * *

James estava observando a ruiva dormir ao seu lado, depois que ela caíra no sono ele havia tirado o sapato e o resto das suas roupas, não havia a coberto porque a noite estava quente e o ar condicionado desligado, além do mais ela era muito bonita de se olhar.

Suas mãos distraidamente acariciavam os cabelos rubros que ainda tinham fios grudados nas costas levemente úmidas da ruiva, ela havia o surpreendido, total e completamente, estava aprendendo que ela podia mudar as coisas ao seu redor rapidamente, e não se importava em fazer parte da mudança, ela o estava levando para um mundo novo, antes dela talvez precisasse que as mulheres fizessem pelo menos uma parte do que ela havia feito agora quase sempre que estivesse com ele para que conseguisse se manter interessado, mas com a ruiva as coisas mudaram.

Revisando os acontecimentos maravilhosos da noite uma pequena ruga se formou em seus pensamentos, porque a ruiva tinha feito tudo aquilo?

Não a parte do jantar, ele já a havia questionado sobre aquilo, a ruiva tinha adquirido a mania de deixar sempre comida pronta para dele desde que eles tinham realmente começado a ter alguma coisa, não que ele não gostasse da comida dela, estava ganhando até mais uns dois quilinhos e levando almoço para o trabalho, mas ele achava que ela estava se sentindo na obrigação de fazer aquilo, por isso havia a questionado sobre aquilo, ela respondera vermelha até a raiz dos cabelos dizendo que gostava de cozinhar por que a ajudava a não pensar em outras coisas, mas que sua mãe a poupava de trabalho e por isso não o fazia tanto em casa.

Ele riu com aquilo e teve que arrumar um jeito de convence-la de que gostava da comida dela e que não estava reclamando daquilo, por isso havia pedido para que ela cozinhasse o jantar quando chamou os pais dela para jantar.

O verdadeiro problema era: Porque ela havia se esforçado tanto para o seduzi-lo naquela noite?

Ele tentou buscar alguma data especial na memória, mulheres tinham essa coisas, mas não conseguiu, não que ele não tivesse gostado, mas estava com medo de que a Lílian começasse a pensar de que era aquilo que queria dela, quando na verdade fora só um lado dela que gostara de ver.

Era bom ter uma Lily mostrando que era quente na cama, mas não era aquilo que o havia fascinado nela, não queria que ela mudasse para agradá-lo. Se bem que era um pouco de exagero da parte dele pensar que ela estava mudando por causa de uma noite em que a Lílian tinha sido um pouco mais...não Lílian.

- Você está fazendo aquela cara. – Ele a ouviu falando o tirando de seus devaneios.

- Que cara? – Perguntou sorrindo enquanto a aproximava dele.

- A de quem está pensando em algo _muito_ sério. – Respondeu sorrindo. – Mas eu acabei de lembrar que não comemos a sobremesa que eu fiz.

- Pensei que tivéssemos comido, tudo bem que foi a sua mãe quem fez, mas pode ter certeza estava uma delícia. – Murmurou com um sorriso malicioso.

- James. – Ela gritou enquanto lhe dava um tapa no braço.

* * *

Marlene desceu do carro de Sirius com o coração na mão, faziam cinco minutos que eles estavam parados ali na frente, mas ela não conseguia soltar a mão dele, então se deu conta de que quanto mais demorasse mais a mãe ficaria irritada, se despediu dele com um beijo rápido, ela não queria chorar na frente dele, por isso não deixou que ele a tocasse mais.

Entrou na casa pronta para o que aconteceria, pelo menos era o que achava.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo. – Perguntou a mãe dela assim que a porta foi fechada. – Trepando com um homem casado, como se fosse uma vagabunda. – A mãe sempre ficava com a boca suja quando estava irritada e ela sempre ficava assustada quando o via, mas aquilo nunca havia acontecido com Marlene.

- Ele está...

- Não ouse me interromper mocinha. – A mãe levantou do sofá enquanto Lene não conseguia sair de onde estava. – O que pensa que está fazendo? Abrindo as pernas para o primeiro que aparece, eu sabia que você não tinha juízo, ouvia que dava para todo mundo, e acreditava, mas pensei que você se desse mais ao respeito e que não iria sair por aí dando para homem casado.

As palavras da mãe doíam, mais pelo fato de que eram verdade, antes de mais nada Sirius era casado sim quando ela começou a dormir com ele e não parecia ter a intenção de se divorciar até que isso aconteceu e sim era verdade que ela dormia com muita gente, mas sempre hesitava com homens que tinham qualquer tipo de compromisso.

- Você chora agora, mas duvido que pra sentar no pau dele você tenha chorado, ganhou muito presente dele para está chorando Marlene. – Berrou a mãe, ela estava vermelha, Marlene não conseguia encará-la e nem parar de chorar. – Tá se sentindo culpada porque sabe que ferrou com o casamento do homem.

- Eu não fiz isso. – Ela tinha que responder, ficar calada podia ser pior. – Eu nunca, nunca teria dormido com ele se as coisas estivessem bem no casamento dele, nunca.

- CALADA. – Primeiro Lene ouviu o barulho, para depois perceber a dor do tapa no rosto que a sua mãe tinha lhe dado. – Mas não fez nada para melhorar, devia ter ficado quieta e não agido como uma puta e tentado seduzir o homem.

Mais uma verdade, ele não estaria com ela se não tivesse se jogado em cima, mas a sua mãe fazia tudo parecer tão sujo que ela sentia vontade de vomitar.

- Martha, pelo amor de Deus... – Pediu o pai até então calado.

- Você fica quieto que eu já acabei contigo. – A mulher disse sem tirar os olhos da filha. – Eu te criei direito Marlene, posso não estar sempre em casa, mas faço o que posso para te dar uma educação descente, e quando eu viro as costas eu descubro que minha filha ta por aí distribuindo boceta para quem quiser.

- Eu não...

- Não o que? – Perguntou a mãe mais perto dela.

- Não estou dormindo com mais ninguém. – Completou em um fio de voz.

- Mas ele tinha uma esposa enquanto você se abria para ele_, ainda_ tem.

- Responsabilidade dele então, eu não tenho nada a ver com o que acontecia na vida dele antes de mim. – Finalmente falou com força, não iria ficar sendo ofendida daquele jeito, não pela mãe. – Eu não acredito que a senhora esteja tão puta da vida apenas por que ele é casado.

- Sim eu estou, não me importa que ele seja mais velho que você, mas eu estou decepcionada pelo fato de que a puta da minha filha fodeu com o casamento de outra pessoa. – A mãe parou por alguns segundos respirando fundo e segurou o queixo dela com força a fazendo encará-la. – Casamento Lene, você sabe o que é isso? Sabe o que isso significa? É a vida de uma pessoa, que foi por água a baixo porque _você_ não conseguiu achar outro para apagar o seu fogo. Você sabe lá o que significa para uma mulher o casamento.

- Eu sei. – Ela berrou com raiva se afastando da mãe. – Ele me pediu em casamento.

* * *

Por alguns segundos tudo ficou no mais absoluto silêncio, Sirius sentiu o coração parar, depois de ter ouvido o berro de Marlene havia saído do carro, agora tudo estava quieto, quieto demais, e sim, ele estava preocupado, por isso não ligou para o que diabos a mãe enfurecida dela pensaria e se encaminhou até a porta.

Estava meio aberta então ele não ligou em invadir a privacidade da família, abriu um pouco a porta, apenas para tentar ver o que estava acontecendo, agora estava profundamente arrependido por ter deixado que ela enfrentasse tudo sozinha, devia estar com ela, eles não estavam sozinhos agora, e ela tinha que entender isso.

- Eu estava tentando contar isso a você Martha. – Murmurou o pai de Marlene enquanto ajudava a mulher a se sentar no sofá, de onde ele estava não conseguia ver Lene, mas podia ouvi-la chorando.

Por um segundo pensou em dar meia volta, as coisas estavam mais calmas agora, a gritaria tinha acabado, mas ele continuava a ouvir a garota chorar e não estava nem um pouco satisfeito com aquilo. Abriu a porta devagar, o pai dela, Cal, o viu, mas não disse nada, a mulher havia começado a chorar em seu ombro, quando fechou a porta a primeira coisa que sentiu foi o corpo de Lene contra o seu, a respiração ofegante, as lágrimas esquentando seu ombro.

Os quatro ficaram ali parados por alguns minutos, mãe e filha chorando nos ombros de seus amores. Sirius apenas ficou ali, acariciando os cabelos dela, recostado na porta, ele e Cal esperariam a tempestade passar.

* * *

A ruiva tinha acabado de voltar sorridente para a cama com uma tigela de mousse de chocolate e duas colheres, James ainda estava pensativo, mas quando ela mordeu o seu queixo pedindo atenção as coisas mudaram.

- Eu nunca tinha feito esse mousse antes. – Ela disse enquanto tirava a primeira colher.

- Então agora eu sou sua cobaia? – Perguntou sorrindo enquanto a colocava sentada no meio de suas pernas.

- Mais ou menos isso aí. – Respondeu sorrindo antes de colocar a colher na boca.

- Mas você está comendo também. – Colocou um pouco da sobremesa na boca com um sorriso.

- Seu poderes de observação são surpreendentes amor. – Devolveu sorrindo.

- Não banque a espertinha ou vou fazer cocegas em você.

- Não ousaria.

- Não duvide. E isso está muito bom. – Elogiou enquanto colocava mais uma colher na boca. – Eu gosto de ser sua cobaia.

- Eu sei disso. – Confirmou convencida.

- Lil's. – James a chamou mais sério fazendo com que ela deitasse a cabeça em seu peito para poder encará-lo. – Porque fez isso?

- Isso o que? O mouse?

- Não, todo o resto que não foi a comida, por que se vestiu desse jeito? Porque fez tudo isso para mim? – Perguntou sério.

- Você não gostou? – Perguntou preocupada se sentando mais ereta.

- Sou um homem ruiva, é claro que gostei, mostrei o contrário?

- Não. Então o que tem de errado? – Ele havia deixado a garota nervosa, merda.

- Não tem nada errado meu amor, mas você acha que precisa ser daquele jeito para que eu continue com você é isso?

- Eu preciso? – Indagou apreensiva.

- Claro que não, Lil's, é claro que não meu amor. Mas você fez tudo aquilo e eu fiquei preocupado que fosse isso que você pensasse. – Respondeu colocando uma das mechas dela atrás da orelha.

- Eu só queria... – Ela abaixou a cabeça e ficou completamente vermelha.

- O que?

- Ficar mais...quente.

James começou a rir.

* * *

Sirius beijou os cabelos de Marlene enquanto esperava as coisas melhorarem, as lagrimas haviam cessado, os soluços também e a sala tinha voltado a ficar em um silêncio mortífero de novo, ele não conseguia entender o que era pior, so queria que as coisas se resolvessem mais rápido, que tudo ficasse bem, a verdade era que queria que sua noiva parasse de chorar.

Ele levantou o queixo dela para encará-la com um sorriso que murchou quando viu a marca vermelha na bochecha dela, ela havia apanhado por causa dele, agora estava se sentindo pior ainda, deu um pequeno beijo em cima do machucado e afastou os cabelos que haviam caído sobre o rosto vermelho por causa das lágrimas.

Martha levantou do sofá sem que nenhum dos dois percebessem e em segundos estava atrás dela, enxugou o rosto com as mãos e deu um pequeno sorriso para o marido que os olhava aflito do sofá onde fora obrigado a ficar.

- É verdade? – Perguntou em um fio de voz.

- Sobre? – Perguntou Sirius.

- Que você a pediu em casamento.

- Sim, eu a pedi. – Abaixou a cabeça para Marlene. – Mostre a ela. – Sussurrou.

A morena virou para a mãe ainda apoiada no corpo de Sirius e mostrou-lhe o anel em seu dedo.

- Por que? - Perguntou a mãe.

- Porque eu a amo.

- E o seu casamento?

- Não existe mais, nem mesmo antes da Lene aparecer na minha vida, ela apenas me deu a coragem para sair da casa e pedir o divórcio. Eu a amo.

Por um segundo pensou que Martha lhe daria um murro, mas isso não aconteceu. Ela sorriu com compreensão.

- A verdade é que minha filha está melhor desde que se envolveu com você, as notas subiram e eu a sinto mais responsável. Mas não conseguia admitir que ela estivesse estragando o casamento de outra pessoa apenas por sexo, mas me parece que é mais do que isso, então seja bem-vindo.

* * *

Ele estava rindo, ela estava ali, pagando o maior mico da sua vida e o filho de uma puta estava rindo, _rindo_.

Respirou fundo e desferiu um tapa forte contra o braço dele.

- Aí ruiva. – Reclamou parando de rir. – Quem olha para uma coisinha pequena como você num imagina a força que se tem.

- Posso saber o que é tão engraçado ora porra? – Perguntou irritada.

- Você disse 'porra'? – Perguntou surpreso.

- Isso prova que você não está surdo, agora responde a minha pergunta.

- Nossa, ok, calma. – Ele se recompôs na frente dela. – Desculpe ter começado a rir, mas é que você disse que queria ficar mais quente e eu só pensei que se você ficasse mais quente do que já é normalmente para mim eu acabaria me queimando e tive que rir.

- Explique-se Potter. – Ela disse com mais calma.

- Lily, você é quente. – James estava serio agora. – Para mim pelo menos e eu espero que continue assim, só para mim, eu gosto de tudo em você, tudo em você é quente para mim, tudo em você me deixa excitado, não importa de que forma você apresente, e eu não vou negar que eu gostei do que fez hoje, mas não foi por isso que eu me apaixonei minha pequena. - Ele afastou o pote com o mouse dos dois e a deitou na cama. – Eu acho quente o modo como você rir, o modo como você fica quando está molhada, nada é mais quente para mim do que saber que sou eu e ninguém mais que vai ver ou sentir você desse jeito. Não precisa mudar, não só para me agradar.

- Eu entendo. – Lílian o abraçou pelo pescoço. – E você é só meu também?

- Completamente.

- E eu sou só sua?

- Ninguém vai tocar em você, além de mim.

* * *

Sirius carregou uma Marlene mais calma e sorridente para o quarto dela no andar de cima, a deitou na cama de solteiro dela e deitou ao lado dela para esperar que ela dormisse.

Os dois ficaram conversando por quase uma hora antes de que ele caísse no sono antes dela, Lene se sentia mais relaxada, pura e despreocupada. Sua mãe parecia ter entendido as coisas, mas as coisas ainda continuavam martelando em sua cabeça, o que sua mãe havia lhe dito, era verdade em parte.

Agora, pela primeira vez, tinha medo de que impressão pudesse causar, mas apenas em uma pessoa, no homem que a abraçava agora, tinha medo que depois de um tempo ele tivesse percebido que estava casando com uma vadia, que realmente ia para cama com todo mundo. O passado condena e embora ele não parecesse se preocupar com aquilo agora nenhum dos dois tinha como saber como seria o dia de amanhã.

- Está pensando besteira. – Ela o ouviu dizer.

- Como você pode saber?

- Está tensa, não gosto quando fica tensa. – Murmurou contra o pescoço dela. – Explane.

- Porque?

- Por que aí eu vou poder dizer que você está errada e poderemos dormir. – Respondeu.

Ficou em silêncio por alguns segundo, mas resolveu obedecê-lo.

- Estava pensando no que vai acontecer com a gente quando você perceber que está com uma vadia.

- Você não é uma vadia.

- Sirius eu dormia com todo mundo antes de você, dormi com todos os meninos solteiros do ensino médio lá da escola. – Respondeu envergonhada.

- E daí, eu dormi com quase todas as meninas da minha escola e não estava nem aí se eram solteiras ou não, eu mudei depois que casei, aí conheci você. – Ele fez uma pausa. – Não é o que se faz antes de estar com a pessoa, mas sim o que você faz depois que importa.

- Falar é fácil.

- Não me importo que tenha dormido com o time de futebol inteiro de uma vez só na noite do campeonato Lene, desde que depois de estar comigo eu tenha sido o time de futebol.

- Além do mais, seu pênis é bem maior do que qualquer um dos garotos do time de futebol ou do de basquete.

- Fico feliz em saber. - Murmurou sorrindo.

* * *

O dia amanheceu lindo, mas os dois haviam esquecido de fechar as cortinas então Lílian foi acordada pelo sol insistente, sentou na cama fazendo com que o lençol que cobria seu corpo nu caísse até a sua cintura, ela se espreguiçou e observou um James sonolento ao seu lado, procurou a camisa dele para vestir e...

- Onde pensa que vai? – Perguntou um James sonolento.

- Fazer o café da manhã. – Respondeu enquanto se levantava. – Por que não levanta para me ajudar?

- Porque não volta para cama? – Perguntou sentando relutante na cama.

- Por que se eu voltar para cama não vai ser para dormir e eu tenho comer.

- Eu sei que não vai ser para dormir, não estou com sono. – Ele sussurrou ficando de pé a abraçando.

- Eu tenho que ir no banheiro. – Disse sorrindo enquanto se afastava dele.

James riu e começou a se vestir, como a pequena quisesse, eles iriam descer, tomar café da manhã, mas apenas porque ele precisava de mais energia para passar o resto do dia na cama.

* * *

Lílian demorou mais do que ele esperava para descer para o café da manhã e não estava tão sorridente quanto ele achou que estaria, os cabelos presos em um coque no alto da cabeça, vestindo um vestido claro que havia esquecido na casa dele alguns dias antes, ele estranhou um pouco, mas talvez ela estivesse de TPM ou coisa do tipo, ela ficava daquele jeito quando estava naqueles dias, aprendera que era melhor fingir que tudo estava normal e que não tinha percebido nada de diferente no comportamento da ruiva.

Além de tudo ela ficou mais sorridente quando começou a cozinhar, ele gostava de vê-la fazendo aquilo, passando o café, mexendo as massas das panquecas, se esticando para alcançar os temperos na prateleira mais alta. Ela dizia que ele ajudava mais a observando e a deixando sem jeito do que quando resolvia ajudar, nada que ele pudesse fazer contra isso, era um desastre até mesmo como ajudante, ela não queria imaginar como ele se virava antes dele, mas ele disse que sabia como usar o micro-ondas e como pedir pizza.

Eles estavam conversando alguma coisa sobre o quanto ele havia engordado desde que ela passara a cozinhar para ele, Lílian disse que a culpa era total e exclusivamente dele que não parava de comer e disse que se ele perdesse os músculos que tinha no peito ficaria solteiro, aquilo o lembrou de que tinha que voltar a visitar a máquina de musculação que tinha em seu escritório, mas não tinha pensado naquilo nos últimos dias, porque pensaria?

Ela sentou com as panquecas em frente a ele na mesa de jantar e James decidiu que a alimentaria, ela protestou nos primeiros segundos, dizendo que não era passarinho para que lhe desse comida na boca, mas perdeu a discursão quando ele mordeu o lóbulo da sua orelha.

Estavam no ultimo pedaço das panquecas que ela havia feito quando o telefone da casa tocou, ele amaldiçoou mentalmente e verbalmente seja lá quem fosse o filho de uma rapariga que estivesse ligando para eles àquela hora na manhã de domingo.

- Eu já volto. – Murmurou antes de beijá-la e se levantar. – É bom que seja uma emergência. – Falou quando atendeu o telefone.

* * *

As coisas estavam maravilhosas para Sirius e Marlene naquele dia também até o momento em que ela o levou até a porta da sua casa, não foi pelo fato de que ele estaria indo embora que o dia desabou na cabeça deles, mas sim pela visão que tiveram quando saíram da casa.

O carro de Sirius.

Destruído.

O carro preto tinha marcas de arranhões por toda a sua extensão, as janelas estavam quebradas e os pneus furados.

Como o alarme não tinha tocado?

Ele tinha o ligado quando descera para ver como as coisas estavam com Marlene dentro da casa, lembrava daquilo porque tinha voltado para o carro para fazê-lo, então como ele não tinha tocado?

- Se eu disser que foi a vizinha, vai ficar parecendo que estou sendo implicante? – Perguntou Martha atrás dos dois.

- Só pode ter sido ela. – Concordou Marlene.

- Mas como o alarme não soou? – Perguntou Cal.

É como?

Então a resposta veio como um estalo na sua cabeça, ele não tinha tirado _todas_ as suas coisas dentro da casa, afinal a casa era _sua_.

_A Cópia_.

- A cópia da chave. – Ele murmurou contra os cabelos de Marlene que estava o abraçando. – Eu deixei em casa a cópia de emergência, tinha me esquecido completamente disso, ela deve ter pego.

- Vamos chamar a polícia. – Comandou Cal enquanto entrava na casa.

* * *

- E agora a vaca ta presa por destruição de propriedade. – Contou Marlene para Lílian durante o intervalo de uma aula.

Mas a amiga não respondeu, ela parecia distante, calada, preocupada, distraída e todas as palavras que Lene raramente usava para descrever a amiga, estava com medo, essa era a verdade.

- Ei, - Chamou Marlene estralando os dedos na frente do rosto da amiga. – ce quer me dar atenção por favor?

- Desculpa Lene, - Disse Lílian voltando sua atenção para a amiga. – do que você tava falando mesmo?

- Do piti da minha mãe, do tapa que eu levei e de que a vaca da Dorcas destruiu o carro do Sirius. – Comentou mais preocupada ainda, estava a quase dez minutos falando com a amiga e ela não havia absolvido nada?

Quem era ela e o que tinha feito com a Lílian?

- Quando?

- Nesse fim de semana, da sexta pro sábado. Eu te contei isso, onde você estava com a cabeça?

- Em cima do meu pescoço, onde mais? – Disse cínica.

- Ele fez alguma coisa que não devia? – Perguntou ainda mais preocupada.

- Quem?

- O James é claro.

- Ah, o James não fez nada.

- Tem certeza? – Perguntou mais uma vez.

- Claro que eu tenho, se eu não tivesse quem mais teria? – Falou enquanto se virava para frente na cadeira. – Só tô um pouco distraída ok?

- Ok. – Confirmou uma Marlene muito desconfiada.

Tinha algo muito errado com a amiga, mas muito mesmo e ela tinha que descobrir o que era.

- Eu vou no banheiro. – Disse enquanto levantava e pegava a sua bolsa, mas não recebeu resposta da amiga.

* * *

Quando o sinal para o começo da próxima aula tocou Marlene já tinha pulado o muro traseiro da escola um minuto antes, havia uma pessoa no mundo fora ela que poderia saber o que tinha acontecido com a amiga, mas ele só estaria disponível para conversa enquanto a Lily estivesse ocupada.

James estava saindo de uma reunião quando viu a pequena figura de cabelos pretos e saia escolar sentada na sala de espera do seu escritório, olhou para o relógio para ter certeza de que horas eram, ainda não eram nem dez da manhã e a morena ainda estava usando a farda da escola e carregava a sua mochila, Sirius estava ficando maluco, marcando um encontro com a noiva àquela hora?

Aliás, nem ali o irresponsável estava, tinha ido a oficina ver como estava o andamento do concerto do carro que louca da ex dele tinha praticamente destruído, bufando irritado se aproximou da garota.

- Lene?

- Oi James. – Ela o cumprimentou enquanto se levantava. – Eu preciso falar com você.

- Comigo? – Perguntou confuso.

- Sim, sobre a Lily. – A voz preocupada da garota foi o que o alarmou ele fez com que ela o acompanhasse até o seu escritório e sentasse no sofá.

- O que tem a Lily? - Perguntou apreensivo enquanto sentava na mesinha de frente a ela.

- A pergunta na verdade é: o que _você _fez para ela? – Perguntou enfatizando que tinha certeza que ele tinha feito alguma coisa.

- Porque acha que fiz alguma coisa?

- Por que ela está estranha, área...

- E distraída. – Ele completou a interrompendo. – Está assim desde sábado de manhã, eu achei que fosse a TPM.

- Podia até ser se ela tivesse de TPM, mas ela não está, sei disso porque ficamos juntas, você disse sábado de manhã? – Perguntou pensativa.

- Sim, ela acordou bem, mas depois de ir no banheiro e descer para o café da manhã ela estava desse jeito.

- E você quer me dizer que não _fez nada_? – Perguntou decidida.

- Ela acordou bem e estava bem quando entrou no banheiro, nós estávamos _bem_. – Enfatizou.

- Não tiveram nenhum tipo de problema? Nenhum comentário infeliz? – Insistiu.

- Resolvemos nossos problemas muito antes de dormir Marlene.

- Então vocês tiveram problemas?

- Não chamaria de problemas, porque resolvemos antes que virasse um, me entende?

- Que problemas?

- Lene não foi isso.

- Se você diz...

- Eu tenho certeza de que não foi por causa disso. – Insistiu.

- Ok então, o problema é que conhecendo a Lily nem adianta perguntar. – Explanou pensativa.

- Ela vai se fechar e ficar quieta e não vamos saber nem tão cedo o que aconteceu. – Completou.

- Mas ela está distraída, nem deu piti porque eu matei aula, geralmente ela surta quando eu mato aula, acho que nem percebeu que sai da sala. – Ela parou por um segundo. – Falando nisso eu tenho que voltar, se descobrirem eu tô ferrada. – Murmurou enquanto levantava do sofá. – Vou descobrir o que aconteceu, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Por favor. – Pediu enquanto abria a porta para ela. – Estou começando a ficar preocupado com ela.

- Relaxa, eu descubro. – Ela respondeu sorrindo.

* * *

Sirius estava saindo do elevador, muito, mas muito puto com Dorcas, a vaca tinha ferrado com o seu carro, se bem que os desgostos que ele estava tomando eram todos muito bem compensados pelo fato de que a mãe de Marlene tinham aceitado o relacionamento dos dois, ele só queria estar com ela ago...

E ela estava ali, parada na frente do elevador, farda, curta de mais para que andasse na frente de outras pessoas que não fosse ele, mochila nas costas e os olhos vidrados no celular em suas mãos.

Se aproximou lentamente, ela parecia estar esperando o elevador, mas estava tão concentrada no objeto a sua frente que não havia percebido que o mesmo havia parado no andar há alguns segundos, a observou por mais algum tempo, agora mais de perto, ela estava realmente concentrada, sorrindo Sirius puxou com uma certa força o celular da sua mão.

A garota olhou assustada primeiro, mas depois abriu um sorriso gigante e tomou o aparelho de volta.

- O que está fazendo aqui Lene?

- Vim resolver um problema. – Ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Aqui?

- Com o James, na verdade acabei não resolvendo porra nenhuma o que me deixa um pouco irritada, eu tenho que admitir. – Ela deve ter percebido a cara confusa que ele fez por isso deu uma explicação mais clara: A Lílian ta esquisita, achei que ele pudesse saber o que tem de errado com ela.

- Aah tá, mas nem para me fazer uma visitinha? – Perguntou enquanto a impulsionava para que andassem até o seu escritório.

- O James me disse que você não estava, então eu estava indo, pro caso do senhor não ter percebido – Ela disse enquanto ele fechava a porta atrás dele e a abraçava. – eu estou matando aula.

- O que torna as coisas ainda mais excitantes. – Ele murmurou enquanto suas mãos entravam por baixo da sua saia. – Eu levo você de volta para escola.

- Como eu posso negar? – Sussurrou antes de beijá-lo.

Sorrindo ele a encostou contra a parede ao lado da porta e levantou uma das pernas dela até a sua cintura, afastou rapidamente a calcinha enquanto beijava ao pescoço dela, lentamente começou a massageá-la, sentiu as mãos dela abrindo o seu cinto poucos segundos depois de considera-la molhada o suficiente.

Voltou a boca dela enquanto com a ajuda de uma das mãos dela a penetrou firme e rápido, ela gemeu em resposta a rápida penetração, esperou um pouco até ela começar a implorar com as mordidas em seu lábio e começou a se movimentar dentro dela, curto, quase sem sair de dentro dele, indo cada vez mais fundo, mantendo-a cada vez mais perto do seu corpo, os seios espremidos contra o seu tórax, a boca deixando pequenas marcas pelo pescoço alvo.

Os gemidos eram mascarados pelos beijos, mas aquilo não durou muito tempo, poucos segundos depois a morena começou a apertá-lo dentro dela, estava tão quente e úmida, o gozo atingiu os dois ao mesmo tempo, pouco tempo depois ele a preenchia enquanto ela tinha que se manter firme presa a ele para não cair no chão.

* * *

- Machuquei você? – Ele perguntou sem se mover.

- Não, estou bem. - Respondeu antes de dar-lhe um selinho. – Melhor do que estava a cinco minutos.

- Idem.

- Como vai me deixar na escola se a vaca destruiu o seu carro? – Marlene perguntou enquanto ele a ajudava a se recompor.

- Estou com o carro do seguro. – Respondeu enquanto fechava a calça.

- Quanto tempo ela vai ficar presa? – Perguntou enquanto pegava a sua bolsa que havia caído no chão.

- Eu não sei, mas concordei em retirar a queixa se ela assinasse os papeis de divórcio. – Ele abriu a porta para que ela passasse.

- O que ela disse?

- Que não, mas tenho certeza que não vai aguentar a cadeia por muito tempo, em poucos dias ela volta atrás, você vai ver. – Ele a segurou perto de si enquanto esperavam o elevador e os dois ignoram o olhar da secretária dele. – Devo dizer que essa sua roupa está muito indecente mocinha.

- Você acha? – Ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Devia descer uns três dedos de blusa e quatro de saia. – Disse emburrado enquanto entravam no elevador.

* * *

Eram cerca de seis e meia da noite e Lílian estava atrasada, penso James, ela _nunca _estava atrasada, Marlene estava certa sobre ela estar estranha e muito estranha, estava começando a ficar preocupado com aquilo, ora merda, será que tinha sido realmente ele quem tinha causado aquilo na ruiva?

Não conseguia lembrar de nenhum motivo realmente para que ela estivesse daquele jeito, mas as mulheres colocavam motivo em tudo que não existia.

Agora aquilo, ela estava atrasada para a única hora no dia em que eles realmente podiam ficar juntos, ela nunca se atrasava, repetiu para si mesmo, e ele sabia que ela estava em casa, mais cedo, mesmo com as cortinas fechadas, ele a viu pela sua janela em seu quarto, e tinha aquilo também, do quarto de James, pela janela, ele podia ver o quarto dela e vice-e-versa, geralmente costumavam deixar as cortinas abertas para que eles pudessem se ver durante mais tempo, mas desde de sábado as cortinas _nunca_ estavam abertas.

Não aguentando mais aquilo resolveu que ele mesmo iria até a casa dela, aquilo já estava durando tempo de mais, no dia seguinte seria sexta feira e ela provavelmente não iria dormir na casa dele também, a partir daí seria ladeira abaixo e ele não queria aquilo, não depois de tudo o que eles tinham passado juntos.

Decidido bateu na porta da casa dela, alguns segundos depois um surpreso George abriu a porta para ele.

- A Lily está? – Perguntou se sentindo como um adolescente indo para o primeiro encontro com uma garota o que era ridículo.

- Ela não está com você? – Perguntou o pai coçando a cabeça claramente confuso. – Pensei que ela já estivesse ido, entre James. Ana a Lily não foi. – Falou para a mulher que estava sentada no sofá.

- Não? – Perguntou também confusa. – Realmente, ela não passou por aqui. – Parou por alguns segundos. – LÍLIAN – Berrou do sofá.

- Ana. – Reclamou o marido, James estava preocupado demais para rir.

Segundos depois todos puderam ouvir os passos apreçados da ruiva escada abaixo, ela ficou claramente surpresa com a presença de James em sua casa o que o irritou um pouco mais, afinal eles estavam noivos ora.

- Oi. – Disse como se não tivesse faltado a um importantíssimo compromisso sem aviso prévio.

- Esqueceu? – Perguntou a mãe.

- Do que?

- De mim? – Falou um James aflito se aproximando dela.

- Eu estava um pouco ocupada estudando James, me desculpe. – Ela disse com um sorriso amarelo. – Ele pode subir mãe?

- Claro.

Lílian subiu as escadas na sua frente correndo, ele a acompanhou, a garota entrou no quarto e ele fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Lílian, eu não estava querendo perguntar, para talvez não piorar as coisas, mas qual diabos é o problema com você? – Perguntou aflito.

A ruiva finalmente o encarou pelo que parecia ser a primeira vez em dias, ela estava com os olhos rasos, claramente sem dormir a dias, ou pelo menos dormindo muito mal, os cabelos em leve desalinho e as mãos que não paravam quietas, ela sentou na cama e passou a bater os pés no chão em um ritmo descompassado, nunca tinha a visto tão nervosa antes.

Mais preocupado do que já estava quando entrou na casa ele sentou-se ao lado dela na cama e segurou as mãos dela entre as suas.

- Olhe para mim Lil's. – Pediu com carinho e esperou até que ela o atendesse para continuar. – Qual o problema minha pequena?

- Jay... – Uma pequena lágrima escorreu do olho dela. – Estou grávida.

* * *

**BOMBA JAMES!**

**Bom povo espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, eu quero MUITAS REVIEWS TÃO ME _LENDO_? Ou ninguém descobre o fim kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Resposta aos reviews:**

**LuPotter: Então é isso ae, tem que seguir o exemplo dela meu povo, mesmo que demore é pra postar reviews, e Lu eu também pensava o mesmo sobre a mãe dela, mas quando eu vi num foi o que aconteceu, espero que tenham gostado do que aconteceu, aguarde cenas dos próximos capítulos.**

**Thaty: Concordo, SÓ COM O TELEFONEMA KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, espero que tenha gostado.**

**EU QUERO REVIEWS**


End file.
